


Unrequited Love

by meganhana08



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhana08/pseuds/meganhana08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despair. That all he felt was despair. You would think that he would let up after all this time but no, he was the same since the incident. Why? After all it wasn’t his fault this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic, I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of its characters.

Reviews Please!

Chapter 1:

Despair. That all he felt was despair. You would think that he would let up after all this time but no, he was the same since the incident. Why? After all it wasn't his fault this happened. No it was all the fault of Trancy and his stupid fiendish servants. What was with their obsession with him anyways? He wasn't special. He was like other Earls except for the fact that he was 13 and owned a successful company, but still he's normal. Well he was normal. Now he had literally lifetime ahead of him. Ciel would probably be happy of a new chance of life except for him.

Sebastian, his butler; that use to always give a knowing smirk, with his burgundy eyes. Now all that ever remains on his face is a thin, sometimes tight line. He never smiles, at least not at Ciel. He almost never says anything unless Ciel commands him to. The only thing he says is 'Yes Bocchan' or 'As you wish, young master'.

Ciel looked out at the window of his study, staring his garden. The sun was starting to set. He sighed. Before he wouldn't care if Sebastian was pissed that he got cheated out of his soul. Ciel had a chance to live. But over the years, a bond had formed between the two. Ciel had become depended on the demon butler, of course this would be viewed to be normal but it felt different it did with Tanaka. Ciel realized he had fell for his butler.

As a human Ciel did nothing to push this after all, after his revenge was complete, Sebastian would take his soul. He did take it except for the fact that Claude interfered. He was secretly grateful for that. Once Hannah made him into a demon, he thought maybe this would be a chance for the two of them to be closer but that change once Sebastian tried to kill him. After that Sebastian never smiled, and never gave any smart remarks. Now he was pretty much sarcastic with almost everything he said. Ciel missed the way they used to be.

The clocks tick though out the silent manor. The other servants were sent elsewhere since Ciel became a demon and from what Ciel knew they were happier in their new situation. How he wished to happy as well. Since no one except him and Sebastian lived in the manor, he no longer wore the patch. Suddenly the clocks chimed, it was 7 pm, and Sebastian would come soon to bring his dinner. Thankfully Ciel could still eat regular food, especially since Sebastian didn't want to teach him on how to do anything as a demon, almost as if he was pretending it never happened. Ciel had to teach himself.

As he said Sebastian came up to bring his dinner, he placed it on the desk, bowed and left. Ciel wanted to demand that the butler talk to him. But he was fearful. Not of Sebastian but of his words, of what he would say.

After he finished his food, Sebastian came and took his tray. Ciel got up and went to take a bathe then get ready for bed. He entered the bathroom and prepared the tub and washed himself. He had to after Sebastian almost tore his skin off 'scrubbing'. He then went into his bedroom where Sebastian waited holding his nightshirt. Sebastian placed and button up the shirt and Ciel walked on the bed, Sebastian covered him and bowed and was leaving the bedroom taking the candelabrum with him. Ciel couldn't take it anymore, the silence the subtle altitude that only he picked up. He clenched his hands on the bed sheets

"Sebastian, I order you to tell me how you feel!" Ciel demanded

Sebastian turned around, "About what Bocchan? About how I got cheated out of a meal or the fact that I'm stuck for all eternity with demanding brat." he growled with eyes glowing red.

Ciel turned his head, "I see"

"You wanted the truth and I gave it to you Bocchan"

"Right. Good night Sebastian"

"Good night Young master" and with that Sebastian left the room.

Ciel struggled to keep the tears in, but once one tear fell he couldn't keep the rest in. For the first time in years, he cried. Cried for the fact nothing will ever be the same and the demon he fell for will hate him for eternity. He wiped his tears with his sleeve and opened up his drawer. In it was a book Undertaker gave, all about demons. He looked through the book and found something interesting.

Once a contract is made between a human and demon, only the demon themselves can break the contract. The human who made the contract can break the contract if only to make a contract with another demon. If ever the case that the human who made the contract with a demon ever becomes a demon the contract is still in effect, the demon then becomes a slave to the newly turned demon. If that is the case then only the newly turned demon can break the contract with saying the words:

I,(place name here), herby break the contract between me and, (demon name).

Once that happens the contract is broken and both demon are free from the bonds of the contract.

Ciel stared at the words. He can break the contract. He frowned, he didn't want to but he couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't handle Sebastian silent hatred towards him anymore. He sighed. 'I bet Sebastian will elated' he thought. He knew what he had to. He had to break the contract so Sebastian wouldn't be burdened with him and leave so he wouldn't see Sebastian elated face of being free. So in his mind he formed a plan.

In the morning he set his plan in motion. He gathered documents together to make it look it he was planning on selling the company. Then he called Nina for her to make some causal clothes for him and she was delighted to do so. Sebastian noticed nothing of this; all he thought was that the brat was doing working as usual. For days Ciel finalizing his plan and soon he was done. Nina had sent his clothes to me and the documents for his company was all prepared. He had his one bag packed that was full with clothes, money and documents. Ciel was ready, but his heart wasn't. There were times he was thinking of backing out and putting up with Sebastian but then he would see Sebastian cold look towards him and he realize that it was for the best.

He laid on his bed on the final night before his departure; thinking of how he would miss his family home. He sighed then feel asleep. In the morning Ciel had a carriage arrive. "Sebastian I'm going to town for bit."

"Do you need me to come with you?" Sebastian asked

Ciel heart wanted it to be that he asked because he cared or truly did want to go with him but he knew it was out of duty and he could care less. "No, I'm sure I'll be fine" Sebastian grunted in response. Ciel walked in the carriage with his bag already inside it. Sebastian closed the door and the carriage set off. Ciel took the book out of the bag and opened it and repeated the words, "I, Ciel Phantomhive, herby break the contract between me and, Sebastian Michealis." Ciel removed his patch and took out a mirror he brought with him and in it he saw the pentagram, that bonded him and Sebastian, disappearing and the blue cerulean eye looked back at him. 'It worked' he thought sadly.

Once he was far from the manor, the carriage stopped. The man steering the horses, came down "I didn't think you would go through with it" he smiled

Ciel sighed, "Me either. I'm surprised Sebastian didn't notice you."

"Of course not, I was in full the disguised mood." Then the man removed his hat and white hair flowed out.

"Thank you, Undertaker"

"No problem, happy to help" he grinned. He walked and went behind a tree; bringing a wagon with him. He uncovered it showing a man and a child that seemed to be Ciel height.

"Where did you get the bodies?" Ciel asked then shaked his head remembering Undertaker profession. "Never mind. Good bye Undertaker and thanks again."

"Bye-bye young earl, see you in another time." Undertaker waved. Using his strength and his speed Ciel left dust in his trail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hatred, anger. These emotions filled my full being. Never in my hundreds of years of living have I been so anger and hated people so much. Before my anger was directed at that greedy spider demon, they it drifted towards that trampy Trancy and his slutty demon maid, until it reach to that demanding, selfish, stubborn, spoiled brat.

After killing Claude with the sword, I was about to claim my prize till the maid made that brat into a demon. I only went after him in hopes that it didn't work, that he was still a stubborn human. God must hate our kind and hated me more, because my young 'master' opened his eyes and I saw that his eyes were like mine. In anger I ran my hand through his body. Unfortunately like all demons, his body healed itself.

He then gave me a wicked smile, "Sebastian did you try to kill me?"

"Of course not my lord." I said trying to keep the anger out of my voice. "I was merely insuring that you were a demon." The brat smirked at me, how I wished I can slash it off his face with my knives. We returned to the manor and I got rid of all the staff while the young master placed them to work and live somewhere else. With them all gone, the manor became silent. Finally! All that remains is the brat.

I hardly say a word to him, if I do then his blood will be in my hands. Actually that doesn't sound so bad. But if it wasn't for the contract being effect, I would've done just that. I try as much as I can to avoid the brat. Thankfully he has yet to ask me to teach on how to control his powers. I'd rather not teach him about being a demon, since it would make me realized that I'm stuck with him for eternity. Dammit!

As the sun began to set I finished making his dinner. If he wasn't a demon I would have poisoned his food. I brought it up the young master, and when I opened the door I saw him staring at nothing out the window. Which means he probably did nothing all day. I was to glad to know that he can still can eat human food. For how long though, I really couldn't give a damn. I placed the food on his desk, bowed, then left. Being in the same room with him causes my blood to boil.

I came back to collect his finished plates, and the young master left to go take his bathe by himself since he has ordered me to never wash him again. The only reason why is because I may have scrubbed his 'delicate' skin a bit harshly. I was perfectly fine with that request, since lately I've been thinking of drowning him. He wouldn't breathe for a while and that will satisfy me bit.

Our bodies were created to endure anything and to heal almost every injury. Because of this I have keep my murderous plans to myself. Though there only so much of that child I can handle. It won't be long until I can no longer control my urges. Oh how I wish that day will come soon.

I awaited him in his bedroom with his nightshirt in my hands and he came out with a robe covering his whole body. I placed the shirt on him and buttoned it up. Before I used stare at his body since it kept a beautifully delicious soul but now it was a shell constantly taunting me of a meal that would've filled me for a lifetime, or at least a hundred years.

The child slipped into the bed and I pulled the covers on him, grabbed the candelabrum and bowed. Before I could leave he suddenly says,

"Sebastian, I order you to tell me how you feel!"

I turned around, "About what Bocchan? About how I got cheated out of a meal or the fact that I'm stuck for all eternity with a demanding brat." as I said these words my eyes changed and I couldn't help but growl.

"I see" he says as he turned his head hiding his face from me.

"You wanted the truth and I gave it to you Bocchan"

"Right. Good night Sebastian" he says going underneath his covers. We demons don't normally sleep but I suppose he can.

"Good night Young master" I replied. I then go out into the hallway. How dare he ask me that, he obviously knows how I feels about all of this. He probably was gloating about me being his slave and probably loves that I hates so much and knows I can do nothing about it. After all we demons have a sadistic nature and he was already sadistic before, being a demon must have amplified it. The only thing that confused me was the fact that he seemed sad with my answer. Oh well.

Over the next couple of days, young master was surprising busy or doing something that required him to be shuffling and sending out papers, and calling various people. Unlike before, to where I knew and was part of my 'master' activities, I now could care less what he does. I only do something when he orders me to do it, and recently he has been asking less and less of me. I don't mind this; it gives me time to think of various ways of killing him.

After many days of him doing 'work', he had a carriage sent and the man steering the horses seemed oddly familiar to me. But maybe I was overthinking it, after all being alive as long I have, human faces all seem familiar to me. I asked him if he wanted my company and thankfully he said no but his eyes held an emotion I could not understand. He then climbed into the carriage and it drove off.

After 10 minutes of his departure, I felt a tingling sensation within me. I frowned, obviously since I've been cheated out of a meal and have yet to replace with even a little snack, my body was feeling the effects of being hungry. I ignored it as I've done many times before and started cleaning the silverware.

Hours went by and the master has yet to return. I started to believe that he may have gotten himself in trouble again. Somehow that child knows how to get himself in the most interesting of predicaments. I then heard a carriage arriving and I assumed it was him returning, though I wish that he wasn't. I opened the door and instead of the brat being there it was Scotland Yard. What has that brat done now?!

"Is the young Earl Phantomhive home?" one of the deputies asked

"No, he left to go into town hours ago." I answered

"Oh then it seems we were correct." he said sorrowfully.

"Correct about what?"

"Many miles up the road a person passed by and found a broken down carriage, with the horses missing. Both horsemen and passenger seemed to be murdered. We believe the passenger was the Earl."

As much I wanted to believe it, I knew it wasn't true, "What makes you think that?"

"Well the passenger was child and wore noble clothing." With that I would understand why they would think that. Even though the master is 15 he still has the same body of a child. "Also we found this" he said holding the two rings, the young master always wears.

My eyes widened. Could it be? Could he really dead? I turned around and removed my glove to be sure and I realized that the Faustian contract was gone. I gasped, that tingle I felt wasn't hunger but the contract being broken by his death. Somehow a person killed my demon master, they probably found out about being a demon or else he would be alive and the contract will still be etched in my skin. I inwardly smiled my wish. My wish came true. I'm finally rid of that brat! Though I wish it was me that killed him, but still I'm elated to know I'm free. But strangely there was a weird emotion causing my heart to ache a bit. I ignored since I refuse to have anything get rid of my happiness.

I answered the rest of the Yards questions; it seems they were going to try to find his killer. I mentally wished them luck since over the years the master made multiple enemies. An hour later Lady Elizabeth came over with her mother crying to find out if the news was true. Being 16 she grew to the image of her mother except she smiled a lot except for this case. I showed her the rings and she fell down crying over her dead fiancé.

The master funeral was nice as a funeral can be, though I wanted to laugh and scream with glee over his death but that would make me a suspect. Everyone came to his funeral: Finnian, Baldroy, Meyrin, Snake (he never realized we were the ones that killed his 'family'), Tanaka, Soma, Agni, the Midfords, Lau and Ran-mao. Even Her Majesty came wearing her signature black dress. She cried saying how it was her fault her 'boy' is dead. It truly was her fault since she made him the Watchdog. No, it was his choice to get his family titles and now look where it's got him. Hahahahaha!

His casket was closed since it was said his body was badly damaged. Though it was Undertaker who took 'care' of his body. He said he tried all he could but couldn't get the master back to his original look. Before his funeral I gave Undertaker the rings to put with him in his grave. His grave was placed next to his parents and his aunt. Now every member of the Phantomhive family truly was dead.

His estate and company all went to Tanaka, and most of family money went to the Midfords since Lady Francis was once a Phantomhive and Lady Elizabeth was his fiancée. I could care less where anything went, I was no longer tied to that brat and I wanted absolutely no reminder of my servitude with him. Now all I had to deal with was my hunger and this weird emotion that causes my heart to ache so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel POV:  
After leaving Undertaker, I went into town. While preparing all my paper together, I discovered that my parents had another townhouse that was placed under a different name. It's smaller than my other town house but it's still nice.

Ever since I was changed into a demon two years ago, I learned to appreciate the small things especially since I had to learn a few things with Sebastian being cold and attempting to kill me. But still I love him. After my funeral, Undertaker came over and told me about my funeral and how everyone I knew cried, even Her Majesty was crying! Undertaker was giggling like it the most hilarious thing in the world while I felt completely guilty.

Only two people knew of me faking my death, Undertaker, and Tanaka. Why Tanaka? I trust him more than anyone. He was very surprised when I told him that I am a demon but thankfully he wasn't scared. He was happy to go with my plan. He told me, that he waiting for me to finally give up the cursed title of being the Queen Watchdog. Though that wasn't the true reason of why I did it, it best to let the man think what he want. I told him to handle both the toy company and the estates until I return and he replied saying to me to take as long as I needed.

Undertaker then told me how Sebastian was there as well. It wasn't surprising since he was my head butler; he then told me how throughout the service Sebastian lips kept twitching. This is what I was trying to avoid; I knew Sebastian would be happy that he's free of me but to be laughing or smiling at my fake funeral?! Undertaker left but not before giving me my rings. I clenched my hands tightly and I felt my eyes sting. Why? Why does he hate me so much? After all the years we've been together, was I really just a meal to him? Did he feel nothing more?

I looked at the two rings in my hand, I left them with the dead corpse as a way of Scotland Yard identify the corpse as me but a part of me hoped that when the Yard handed back the rings to Sebastian, he would at least keep one of them but I expected too much from him.

Time was something I definitely needed; after all don't people say it takes time to heal a broken heart. But I can't help but wonder how long it takes to heal a shattered heart. Oh well, I have eternity to figure that one out but not only do I have to heal myself, but I also have to figure out these demon powers.

According to Undertaker book, older demons sometimes eat newborn demons whether it is infant demon or being changed into demon and since I can't call on Sebastian (since he thinks I'm dead) I have to defend myself. Unfortunately the book only states the common powers demons can have and I have to figure out any other I might have.

Until then, I have to avoid everyone I every known in my life, especially Grell. I really hate that guy, how dare he think he could shamelessly flirt with my Sebastian! If he found out I was really alive, he would instantly go tell Sebastian. But I can't help but wonder what Sebastian would once he found that I was alive. Would he look for me? Or would he just continue on with whatever he doing?

Wait, I shouldn't be thinking this. I have to figure out everything else, like my powers. I sighed, well as I said before I have eternity to figure it all out.

….........................................................Unrequited Love.............................................

To an average person 125 years would seem like a very long time. There are days were it would seem like that but then there are other times where time practically passed me by. I spent those learning, growing and avoiding.

I learned of my abilities and I'm able to use them to the fullest extent. I already knew I had speed, strength and that I could heal, but I also found out that I had elemental powers. Having an elemental power was normal with demons but discovered that I had multiple elemental powers. Undertaker said that it must be because of the type of demon I am but I have yet to figure that out what I am. I finally was able to learn and somewhat control my shapeshifting, unfortunately whenever I shapeshift it was a handsome man or a beautiful girl (I had no other choice but to be a female).

After discovering my abilities, I traveled and but this time it was strictly for pleasure instead of work. While traveling I learned how to cook and I have to say that it became a passion to me. But though I was still able to eat human food, I still needed to eat a human soul. The first couple of times I did it, it always became too messy. After a while, I learned to do it quickly and quietly but due to my human side, I felt guilty killing innocents. So instead of innocent, I feasted on the villain. It was like I was the watchdog again but on my own accord. The guilt vanished since I was somewhat helping.

As time passed, I grew a bit. I was at first happy that I was growing and hopeful stop being called a child but then I started to worry. I went back to the book and it told me that demons aged a bit before stopping at their 21st birthday. I took this as a good sign, I'll look 21 forever. But when my 21st birthday arrived, I felt 21 but my body looked like I was 18. I should've known this would happen after all when I was 13 I looked like I was 10. Oh well.

During the two years after my fake death, I practiced my shapeshifting. I wasn't yet able to fully control it but I had a grasp of it. I then returned to work and after going through multiple paperwork, I got my company back under a different name and identity of course. Even though I was able to shapeshift I still had to avoid the people I knew but that didn't mean I could check on them.

Weeks after my fake death, Elizabeth was re-engaged to another man, and she wasn't very happy about that. Elizabeth grew quiet, she became less of the girl I knew and became practically like her mother. I couldn't help but blame myself but it wasn't like I could marry her, not after becoming a demon. Soma and Agni remained in the town house but after a year they moved back to India, but Soma definitely was a different man when he went back home. I guess I really did make an impact on him. As for my four servants, they moved to work for the Midfords two weeks after my fake death; Elizabeth wanted to close with them. Tanaka continued to manage my estates and company until I returned, after that he stayed by my side.

It was only a matter of before everyone aged and died. Tanaka was first, I miss hearing him say 'ho ho ho'. I had him with buried in my family grave yard, it was only right since he was like family. Then Bard, Finnian, Snake, Meyrin and then Elizabeth, I was surprised by her death but I bet know she's happy. I wasn't sure when Soma and Agni died but when I travel to India on their graves it said they died happy together. Soma so lucky, he got to die with someone he trusted. Lau died of too much opium and Ran-Mao killed herself to be with him. Everyone I knew died, except for Undertaker but he disappeared time to time.

I stand looking out of my window watching the cars go by in the London rain, after 125 years I was still owned Funtom Company. Going through all the previous owners and CEOs of the company, you would never know that all those people were really me. Now at the year 2014, I decided to do something risky and I used my original name. Yup, Ciel Phantomhive runs Funtom Company once again. I made up a story saying I'm the distant descendent of the Phantomhives, no could really disprove so the media went along with it.

I knew the dangers of using my old name like a run in with a certain demon butler but what were the odds he would come and find me. I went down the elevator and into the lobby for a quick break when suddenly, I see something familiar. My eyes widened. It can't be.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian POV:

After his funeral, I actually stayed in London for bit only to find a good meal to replace my cheated one. I happily indulged in eating a few souls before finally feeling full, though they aren't as tasty as his was going to be, but it's better than being starved. After I finished my meals, I came face-to-face with two people I would rather not deal with.

"So are you going to cause trouble for me, now that your Master is dead" William said

"What? The brat is dead? Did you finally kill him?" Grell asked happily

"Sadly I did not, someone beat me to it" I answered but that ache in my heart increased in pain. When will this stupid ache stop!

"So does that mean you're free for maybe a romantic date and later a passionate kiss between us lovers?"

My eye twitched, "I just ate and I rather not regurgitate it"

Grell pouted, "You can be so cruel, my Sebas-chan."

"So I'll take that as a yes then?" William asked

"Perhaps, you know how mischievous we demons can be" I smiled.

"Of course I do"

"Well then I'll take my leave" I said while flying away.

"I'll let you go this time but if you cause trouble, I won't hesitate to kill you"

"Bye-bye, my little Sebas-chan" Grell waved with his scythe, I really hate that guy. After that little conversation, left England and never looked back.

The ache in my heart subsided but for some reason whenever I thought of that brat the ache returned. Does that mean that since I hated him so much that the ache is a reminder of that hatred? How strange. Ciel Phantomhive is not the first person I have ever hated but even with the others I have hated, I never had this ache occur before.

…

Over the past 125 years, I still contracted with other humans but I made sure to be careful with who contracted with since I didn't want to make to same mistake as I did with that brat. But I have to say that during those moments, life became quite dull, to where I couldn't care less who I contracted with. But life was still dull.

Even when I contracted with Hitler during the Second World War, my life was still boring. Though the man almost conquered half of Europe and killed almost a billion people, he made the same mistake as Napoleon. Of course Napoleon took my suggestion of conquering Russia; I didn't think Hitler will also follow the same route as well. I guess this shows you to learn from history or else you will be doomed to repeat it.

It is sad to say I, a demon, am completely bored. So I decided to return to England, though I was many years late to find out, on how everyone who knew the Earl was, I decided to check on his company and I was surprised to find out that it is marvelously well. The company had apparently expanded across the continent and had spread to almost every continent in the world. It was still the number one toy and candy company but they also had their hands in almost everything becoming the number one growing company in the world. It was surprising to say the least.

Then something occurred, that sparked my interest. According to the media, Ciel Phantomhive II, a distant descendent of the Phantomhives, was named the newest owner and CEO of the Funtom Company. I smiled; it was so obvious on what had happened. The Earl was reincarnated and now he has returned. I can almost picture it, his soul I mean. He probably has that delicious soul of the Earl. Finally I will have the soul that I deserve, but the moment was ruined when my heart started to ached. Though the pain continued, I still smiled, once I claim his soul this stupid pain will finally stop.

An opportunity arise for me to claim his soul, the new CEO is looking for a personal assistant and I know I can do it perfectly well since I was once a hell of a butler. I walked into the Funtom building and waited for my moment.

 

Ciel POV:

I sighed; I was tired of going through all the interviews of finding a new PA. I then went downstairs for a quick break when suddenly, I see something familiar. My eyes widened. It can't be. Sebastian. He's here. That devilishly handsome man is here sitting 10 feet away, with a briefcase on his lap. He looks the same as he did 125 years ago but somehow he looks even more handsome, perhaps it the suit he wearing. I gasped, wait he's here! I used my speed and quickly went back to my office. Why is he here? I then face-palmed; he must have heard of me and came here. I'm so stupid. My intercom went off and I sat on my chair and pushed one of the buttons.

"Yes Flora" I sighed.

"Mr. Phantomhive, there is another person for the position of being your PA" Flora replied.

I sighed again, I really don't need this, I have to figure out a way of getting out this building without Sebastian finding or seeing me. "Flora could you tell them to come back tomorrow, I'm quite tired."

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Phantomhive, I already sent him up."

I groaned, "Alright, what's his name?"

"Sebastian Michealis" a deep velvety voice said. I looked up and saw Sebastian standing in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel POV:

I looked up and saw Sebastian standing in front of me. Dammit, I didn't even hear the door open. "Never mind Flora" I said as I released the intercom button.

"Forgive me for not knocking, Mr. Phantomhive, but I assumed you knew I was coming." he said, and at that moment I realized that I was a fool for not thinking he wouldn't seek me out. The odds are 100% against me.

"Right" Though I looked calm on the outside, on the inside I freaking out. "Do you have any credentials or a resume?"

"Of course" he smiled and I almost swooned at the sight of it, I have to get it together. He opened his briefcase and took out a folder and handed it to me. I carefully took it making sure I didn't touch him and looked in it. If I didn't know Sebastian, I would immediately hire him for he had an impressive resume. It states he went to Yale then transferred to Oxford and he has excellent degrees in businesses. But since I know who Sebastian is, all of this was a bunch of baloney.

The only thing that bothers me is why Sebastian doing this? Why is he showing me this fake resume? Could he be teasing me? Normally I could tell when he was. I'm completely confused. Oh well, I'll continue this charade, and with that I closed his resume, "Well Mr. Michealis, this is the most impressive resume, I've ever seen." I smiled

"Thank you"

"May I ask why you are applying for a P.A position, when you have excellent degrees in businesses?"

"What better way to learning the businesses then learning from the CEO himself. I'm sure that if I were to receive this position then I would grasp a few things that they don't teach in universities." he smiled

Oh he's good. I then thought of some basic interview questions; maybe it might help me figure him out, "What attracted you to this company?"

His smile widened that sent shivers down my spine, "Funtom Company is the number one growing company in England and many major countries; I would be a fool to not consider this opportunity."

"Why should I hire you?"

He chuckled softly, I think he's teasing me, "Well in my last position, my responsibilities were very similar to being a P.A so I know that I can perform this job better than anyone."

Yup he's definitely teasing me. He might as well come out with it, "Well thank you, Mr. Michealis; you've made it a very hard to make a decision. You will be contacted on whether or not you received the position."

"Of course, thank you for your time, Mr. Phantomhive" he stood up and placed his hands towards and I shook it hand. It took a lot of will power not to faint from his touch; after that he left my office. I am very confused.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian POV:

When I walked in the Funtom building, I noticed many people applying for being the Earls personal assistant. I went to talk to a receptionist and I subtlety flirted with her so I could be the next person for the interview. As I sat waiting I noticed quick movement in the corner of my eyes but quickly dismissed it, for I was a man with a mission.

I was called and went up the elevator to his office; I opened the door just as he was asking the downstairs receptionist, my name. To which I answered myself, he was a bit startled from what I guess was because I came up here suddenly. After a moment he became calm and asked for my resume and I handed it over to him. I could tell that he was overall impressed by my fake academics and degrees, and I knew I could perform the job well. It only a matter of time before the Earls reincarnated soul is mine. But before I do anything, I want to get to know this man before me.

When I entered the room, I was stunned on how similar he looked to the previous Earls the only difference is that he is older. From what I read about him, Ciel II is 21 but he looks 18, of course Ciel did have that problem of looking younger than his age. While he was looking over my resume, I stared at him causing my heart to ache again. But since I was somewhat used to it, I made no notion of being in pain. Ciel II was a very handsome man, though older, he seemed to have the same feminine body with porcelain white skin. His dark bluish-black hair shined in the afternoon sun and his eyes were both cerulean and I have to admit that I prefer his eyes this way.

In the beginning when looked in Ciel eyes, one held the symbol of contract while the other was normal. I used to love staring at that symbol for it was reminder of a beautiful meal that awaited me at the end but after he was changed into a demon, the symbol changed from a meal to everlasting servitude.

He then placed down my resume down and confirmed what I already knew but then he smiled at me and my heart rate increased. This was the first time, this ever occurred to me. Is it doing this because of my hatred for the Earl? If so then I might have a hard time controlling myself from not devouring him.

He then asked me why I would apply for his personal assistant, if I had such great degrees. Perhaps I overdid it; in any case I told him that I wanted to learn from him. It was somewhat true after all someone has to take over after I take his soul. He then asked what attracted me to his company, to which my smile widened; oh how I wish I could just tell him that I want to eat his soul since I got cheated out of his ancestor's.

I answered his question and told him that my previous job was similar to this position. If only he knew that my previous job was working as a butler for his ancestor.

He thanked me and I thanked him. He told me to wait to be called on for whether or not I received the position, which I know I will get. I thank once more, I stood up and shaked his hands, he has the same soft hands as the Earl. After that I left the office.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel POV:

What the hell is going on?! Isn't Sebastian coming to get me or something? I left my office building and walked into the parking garage. I continued to walk to my car until I heard a voice behind me,

"Hello again, Mr. Phantomhive" Sebastian said. Why the hell can't I hear him?!

I turned around and smiled, "Hello Mr. Michealis"

"Please call me Sebastian." he smiled. I knew it; he is after me he was just waiting till we were alone.

"All right, but you have to excuse me I'm quite tired and I would like to be heading home." Usually my patience would've snapped by now but I learned to calm down. I think the 70s got to me.

He chuckled, "I understand, being a CEO of a major company, can be very exhausting" I nodded and continued to walk until he muttered, "My lord" My eyes widened, he knows!

I stopped ad turned, "I'm sorry did you say something?"

He smiled, "Nothing at all, till next time" then softly he said, "My young lord"

Crap! I continued to walk as then I entered my car and drove home. I currently live in the town house that Soma and Agni use to reside in but I keep my other town house I secret so I can enjoy London in peace. Wow the 70s really did get to me. The front door opened and I saw Undertaker walk in. Over the years Undertaker and I became close to where sometimes he would pop in from time to time.

"How was your day, little Earl" he said once he saw me, though I hate being called little, I learned to accept this nickname.

"Undertaker, Sebastian showed up at Funtom and he came with the intention of being my new PA." I told him

He fell down laughing holding his stomach, "Heh, heh, such a hilarious joke little Earl!"

"It's not a joke Undertaker" I said seriously

He looked at me and slowly stood up, "Well, heh, heh, you knew this might happen if you used you true appearance and original name."

"Yeah but he's a free demon what would he gain from me, other than killing me?"

"Well there might be a chance that he thinks you're the reincarnation of yourself" he chuckled

"What? Why would he think that?"

"Well, for all he knows there isn't a way for you to break the contract, and plus he think you're dead. Demons can sometimes be reincarnated and he probably thinks you were as well." still chuckling

My eyes widened, "So the reason he's looking for me is because he wants my soul?"

"Well if I was cheated out of something and an opportunity arose for me to get it back, I would take it." He giggled "So will you hire him?"

"I shouldn't but, Sebastian had the greatest resume than anyone else and we both know how good of butler he is. I have no reasons not to hire him."

"How very true, and since he's a demon and he's after your 'soul', nothing is going to stop him from obtaining you."

I sighed, "I bet that if I deny Sebastian the job he might kill the person I gave it to."

"Demons are possessive people after all; they don't like it when other people touch what they have claimed. No offense."

"None taken" Either way, Sebastian will be after me. But he only came back to eat my soul. I felt a wave of disappointment, I shouldn't be but I couldn't help that there was a part of me that wished that he came back for me. I'm so stupid for thinking such romantic thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!


	6. Chapter 6

Still Ciel POV:

"Wishing he came back for you, little Earl?" Undertaker said

I looked at him, I never told Undertaker about my love for Sebastian, "Is it that obvious?"

He giggled, "Kind of but you confirmed it when you named your cat after him so either you miss him or you love him." As he said that I heard a soft meow. I looked down to see Bass staring up at me. I sometimes called him that since memories of Sebastian would flood my mind whenever I called the cat by its full name. Bass had a beautiful soft black coat, with dark blue eyes. I picked him up and started petting his heard, he purred. "It's funny how you love someone that hates you and wants to eat you."

I sighed, "Love can be funny sometimes"

"Or it can be the death of you" he laughed "I'll see you later little earl." Undertaker walked out the kitchen and I heard the front door close. Bass purred underneath my chin; Bass wasn't the first cat I owned, over the years I adopted multiple cats and they all looked same the only difference was the eyes but I didn't care.

I groaned, now knowing that Sebastian thinks that I'm the reincarnation of myself, I have to continue to pretend that I don't know him. Dammit, I guess I have to give him the job. What the hell was I thinking going back to my original name?!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Sebastian POV:

After the parking garage encounter, I followed Ciel II but unfortunately I lost him. The contract mark the Earl had made it easy to find him but since Ciel II bears no mark, I have to rely on smell. But with so many people around it's hard to track him, so I tried to smell his soul. Although it's been many years since the death of the Earl, it's hard to forget that delicious scent his soul would make. I figured that as his reincarnation, Ciel II soul would also have that mouthwatering scent.

It took a while but I finally found his scent and discovered that he lives in the townhouse that he gave to Soma and Agni. As I walked to the gate of the townhouse, I saw the front door open, revealing Undertaker. What is Undertaker doing here? I hid myself from the former death god. I then followed him for a few blocks until he entered in one of the alleys. When I walked in he was nowhere to be seen.

"You're slipping, Butler" I turned around and saw him, "Usually you're more stealthy but at this moment you're sloppy" he giggled.

I looked at him, was I truly slipping? It didn't matter at the moment, "Why were you at the Phantomhive townhouse?"

His smile widened, "Oh so you were following the little Earl before he followed him?"

"You didn't answer my question" I asked slightly irritated

"I believe it obvious to why was there, Butler"

He's still not answering the question, but it does give hint, "Does that mean you know him?"

He giggled, "Of course, I've known him since he was little" Why do I have a feeling that there's a hidden meaning behind that sentence?

"Why did you get reacquainted with him?"

"The same as you" The man is practically dancing around every question I give him.

"How did you find out so early, when I've only discovered him through recently?"

"Oh, I merely saw him while walking, notice the resemblance and curiosity overtook me" he laughed.

"So I guess that means you're close with him?"

"Perhaps" I groaned, I'm getting nowhere, "Are you here to eat his soul?"

"Yes"

He giggled, "Good luck"

"Why do I need luck?"

"In case you encounter difficulties getting his soul" he giggled then he walked away.

Difficulties? What difficulties face trying to Ciel II soul? He's a human and I'm demon, no matter what, he can't do anything to stop from taking what's mine. I flew back to the townhouse and saw that all the lights were off. He must've gone to bed. I silently entered the home without setting any of his alarms. I then walked up the steps and entered in the second landing. I sniffed the hallway, hoping to catch a whiff of his soul, I frowned, why can't I smell his soul? I growled, Undertaker probably did something to hide his soul from me. It makes sense, from what I remember Ciel soul used to have a mesmerizing smell and it would turn the head of any demon. It's no wonder I never known about his reincarnation till now. Damn that Undertaker!

But I couldn't help but wonder why he would go through lengths to protect him and why he would just give up and let me take him. What is that retired Shinigami up to? I stop my musing and continued down the hallway, walking into the master bedroom. The door noiselessly opened and I saw Ciel II sleeping soundly laying on his back and he seemed to not be wearing a shirt. The large blanket was pulled up mid-way, revealing the upper part of his chest. His blue-gray hair was highlighted by the silver moon and his face showed his youthful features making even younger than he's supposed to be.

My heart rapidly raced, my hands felt clammy and the room felt warmer than before? What's happing to me? Why does the sight of him cause my heart to ache in such a strange way? I heard a meow behind me and I turned to see a black cat with blue eyes. How adorable. Wait, why is here, doesn't he hate cats because of his allergy? No I don't know if Ciel II is allergic to cat, but with the cat being here I suppose it means that he doesn't. The cat looked at me for a second, the it walked in, jumped on the bed and laid next to Ciel II head on the pillow. I could hear soft purring as I watched the cat snuggle next to him. What an adorable scene.

I then left the room, forgetting what I had come here to do, and the left the house. Standing on his roof, remembered the scene I encountered, I realized that although Ciel II shares the appearance of the Earl, there are obviously a few differences between the two. Perhaps I should get to know him before I devour his soul, I doubt there's any harm in doing so. Well except for these heart aches but I've suffered through worst and once I eat him everything will fine again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Ciel POV:

After Undertaker left, I ate, feed Bass, looked over at a few files I brought home with me, set the house alarms, took a shower, then I went to bed. An hour passed before I finally fell into deep sleep but I was awakened by footsteps, they were very light, that only my ears can pick up on. I waited to see who it would be, until a then noticed a familiar dark aura. Sebastian. He probably expected me to be asleep which is why he left it out. I pretended to go back to sleep being that I don't have a good reason to be awake at this time. I laid down and closed my eyes.

Although the door didn't squeak, I knew it opened, since I felt a daft entering in. I waited for something to happen. Minutes passed and still nothing happened, I knew he was still in the room since I could still feel his aura, just then I heard a bell jingling. Bass was coming, he then, meowed and I felt the bed shift slightly, meaning he jumped on bed. I felt his soft coat nuzzle close to my head and purred. I would've fallen asleep with his purring if Sebastian wasn't here.

Minutes or perhaps hours passed before I felt Sebastian aura leave, I waited a moment before opening my eyes in case he was still in the room. I peeked and looked around and released a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. He was gone, well not completely; I wouldn't be surprised he was somewhere close by.

I turned on body to face the window, Bass moved more closer to me. Clingy cat. I couldn't help number of questions that was running through my mind the main question was: Why the hell was Sebastian here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for while, I don't have much time to write as I previously did. I'll most likely post something every month or maybe earlier not sure yet. Comments please

Sebastian POV:

During the night, while Ciel II slept, I couldn't help but watch him. While the previous Ciel nights were plagued by night terrors, Ciel II seemed to sleep soundly. He would occasionally turn but that all; he showed no signs of bad dreams. But I guess that it was a result of nothing horrible happening to him. Actually I just realized I know nothing of this Ciel past, of course I didn't know much of the previous Ciel past either. I mostly had to piece together his past from what Tanaka and anyone else who was close to the Phantomhive family, said. Sometimes the previous Earl would tell me stories of his past but that only occurred a few times.

The sun rose and Ciel II woke up, I noticed since I heard soft movement around the townhouse. At first I thought the cat was the one moving around but then I noticed the movement seemed too human which made me realized it was actually Ciel II. Lately it seems that I've been quite clumsy when it comes to the Ciel II. I can't track him correctly, although that's probably Undertaker fault. My heart aches heavily and races faster than I felt whenever I'm near him, my body heat rises, and my hand feel wet. Why is this happening to me?

I turned my head at the sound of a car starting, I saw him then drive out of his driveway; I figured he was probably heading to Funtom building. Since I have yet to receive the job I had no reason to even enter to building, so in the meantime all I could do was wait for him to actually call me. I already purchased a prepaid phone and placed the number on my resume, it was only matter of time before he called me. Now I'm playing the waiting game.

\--------------  
Ciel POV:

After arriving at the Funtom building, I head to my office on the top floor. My secretary handed me my coffee and looked at all the files that they placed on my desk. Though I should be focusing on my company, I can't help but think about Sebastian. I mean I've thought of him before but not like this. Although last night conversation with Undertaker told me I had no choice but to hire him, I'm uncertain if my heart can go through all of this.

After 125 years my heart still pounds for him, I tried everything to get over Sebastian but nothing works. I left to not only make Sebastian happy (which obviously worked) but to also to distance myself from him; sadly distancing myself made things worse. Working at Funtom only made me think of Sebastian more since he helped out with most of my work; I tried dating but, well…um it didn't go so well.

I sighed. Do I really need a P.A? Sadly the answer was yes, I do. I opened my desk drawers and took out Sebastian file. Opening it, I looked for his number; probably pre-paid phone he brought for situation alone. I dialed the number, silently praying that he wouldn't answer. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello"

"Hello Mr. Michealis"

"Hi, may I ask who's calling?"

Don't pretend like you don't who this is, you bastard! "This is Ciel Phantomhive, I'm calling to inform that" oh how I wish for any way to not be doing this, "you have chosen to be my P.A"

He chuckled, "I must say that this complete surprise to me, I never would've expected to receive this wonderful opportunity."

Surprise, my butt! "Well after careful thinking" More like no other choice, "You seemed as the most appropriate choice"

"Thank you, I will make sure to do my best as your P.A. I promise that you will not regret this"

I already do, "Yes, I will see you tomorrow morning. Be bright and early."

"Of course, Mr. Phantomhive" I hanged up before he could and I brushed my hair with my hand. Is this my punishment? To be with the man I love, who also wants to kill me. If I wasn't a demon I would be truly afraid.

…

I spent the day trying to focus on my paperwork but Sebastian kept entering my mind. I mean I've thought of him before but not much. I sighed and gave up on completing any work. I pack a few of the important files, and maybe later tonight after drinking 2 (20) glasses of whiskey I might be able to focus. After entering and exiting elevator I walked towards the front of the building and thankfully avoiding members of different departments in the building. Since I didn't want to be cornered by Sebastian again I had them bring my car to the front so I can get home faster.

One of my employees opened the driver door and I quickly stepped inside; driving through London. The London I knew was slowly changing; the stone streets were replaced with asphalt, traffic lights were placed on every block, and the so called 'London Eye' placed south of the Thames River. I will never understand why people are so drawn to this; it's just a giant Ferris wheel. Ah well I guess they had to think of something to draw tourist here.

The London Bridge was finally completed four years after my 'death'. I must say it looks very nice especially when there's not an Angel of Death isn't using it as a 'holy' gate.

I finally pulled up to my driveway and debated whether or not to put it in the garage. Feeling lazy I decided not to and placed the car by the front. I then entered the townhouse and opened the door, to which I was greeted by Bass. I sighed as ran my hand through my hair. I am definitely not looking forward for tomorrow. Maybe I'll call in sick but that might give Sebastian a reason to come look for me, so in a way I would still see him. Dammit!

…..

The next morning I reluctantly woke up, actually I wouldn't have woken up at all if it wasn't for Bass. Somehow that damn cat pulled open the shades and kept meowing in my ear. Why is he so similar to his namesake? I grudgingly sat up and slowly moved to brush and shower.

After putting on my suit and tie, I walked downstairs and opened the fridge to see what to eat; as I was grabbing the milk the doorbell rang. I turned and looked at the clock, it was only 7am. Who would be here so early in the morning? It wouldn't be Undertaker since he has his own key, (that he copied from my original set). Walking towards the door I couldn't think of anyone, after all aside from Undertaker, anyone I knew died, almost 50 years ago. As I neared the door, I sensed a familiar aura, my eyes widened. That person won't since my car is still parked in the front, (I knew I should've placed it in the garage). I slowly reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

His smile was the first thing I noticed, "Good morning, Mr. Phantomhive"

I stopped staring at his smiled and registered his words, "Good morning Sebastian, may I ask what you are doing here?"

"You should to be bright and early and so here I am"

"I meant at Funtom, not at my home"

He didn't stop smiling; something tells me he already knew this, "Oh, forgive me. I thought I was to meet you at your home."

"If I wanted you to come meet me at my home, I would've said so"

"I apologize, for making such a silly mistake."

I doubt it, "Since you're already here, why don't you come inside." Sebastian walked inside and I closed the door behind him.

"What a beautiful home you have"

"Thank you" I then remembered that Sebastian thought I was a Phantomhive descendent. "It belonged to family.

"Ah yes, the infamous Phantomhives"

"I'm guessing you've heard of my family"

He smiled widened, "A little" Lying bastard. "But books say your family was the dead Queen Watchdog, who was tasked to eliminating any worries she had. Your family apparently had control over the 'underworld'."

I doubt that there are the books that speak of that last part, mostly cause I check. "For someone who says they know little, you sure know a lot." How are you going to get yourself out of this smart guy?

"Well I may have lied a little, because you see my ancestor was a butler to your ancestor the first Ciel Phantomhive." Wait what? Is he really playing the descendent card as well? No fair!

"Oh really? How surprising"

"Yes, in a way, it's almost like its fate since my ancestor name was also Sebastian Michealis. I guess I'm tied to you."

What the hell? He's making it seems as if were star-crossed lovers or something. Although I wish it so, there's the problem of him hating me and also wanting to kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been I awhile since I've updated.

Sebastian POV:

"I was starting to make breakfast, would you like to join me?" He asked

That sentence surprised me, "You can cook?"

He turned and looked at me, "Why are you so surprised about that?"

At that moment, I realized my mistake; because I thought he would at least have some traits similar to the previous Ciel, I assumed he couldn't do the things he couldn't do in the past. "Forgive me; I merely thought that since you live in a large home, you would have servants doing that for you."

He then gave me a smile that made me feel as if he's hiding something from me, "I understand why you would think that, but I'm old enough to take care of myself. Plus there are no servants in home, it's just me" 'Meow', we both looked down at the black cat that stood between us. "And my cat." he smiled while bending down to pick up it.

I couldn't help but smile as I watch the cat nuzzle up to his neck while Ciel scratched it's back, "So you take care of this home all on your own?"

"If I can handle a company by myself, I can certainly take care of a home"

I think I offended him, "I don't mean anything by it, I'm just wondering how you can manage both so well"

He smiled; "Because I'm simply just one hell of a CEO" Is that how I sound whenever I say that? People must get annoyed by that vague response. He turned back around and continued guiding me to the kitchen, the town house only received a couple modern changes but basically it looked the same as it did 125 years ago.

I looked at the young CEO; that fact that he can not only take care of the company but as well as the house and himself and still have time for his pet certainly surprised and impressed me. Ciel I couldn't even dress himself properly; the only thing he was good for was getting himself kidnapped. But I guess that had to do with his background, Ciel I was coddled, had poor health and had servants to do anything he asked. But with Ciel II I know nothing about his past but I'm sure eventually he would tell once he felt comfortable with me.

We finally made to the kitchen which had obviously been redone. The kitchen was white with chocolate brown cabinets and a dark granite countertop with three lights overhead and a large island table in the center. He set the cat the down on the floor, to which the cat continued to follow him into the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?" he asked me. It didn't really matter to me since human food was tasteless to me.

"Anything you have is fine" I answered

He hummed, "Alright, how about pancakes?"

"That's fine" I sat down on the island chairs watched him as he place a black apron on himself, looked in his cabinets and drawers for utensils, and ingredients. After getting everything he needed, he started to mix the ingredients together. I had to say it felt a little unusual watching him cook in the very same kitchen I used, to cook for his ancestor. "Mr. Phantomhive, would you like me to help you with anything?"

"No, not really-oh! You can put out some food out for Bass"

I stopped for moment, "Bass? As in the 'bas' in Sebastian?"

He wasn't facing me when I asked him this but I noticed the back of his body stiffen for a second, before he resumed his normal stance. "I guess you can say that."

I went into the bottom drawer that Ciel II pointed out, and took out the cat food. I couldn't help but be confused on why he stiffened up, when I asked him that question. However I smiled as I realized that he must've remembered the name Sebastian from his past life, but it might put a damper on my plans if he starts to recollect all of his memories. Hopefully his soul will be within me before he starts remembering anything.

Ciel POV:

Dammit! I knew Sebastian was smart but I didn't think he would be smart enough to realize that Bass's name came from Sebastian. I just hope he didn't figure something out.

After placing the pancake batter into the frying pan I waited a few minutes before flipping the pancakes over. I looked over to see him smiling; he looks so handsome in his suit. I think he looks better in modern clothing then he did 125 years ago. I sighed if only I stayed human then Sebastian wouldn't hate me but he would still eat me so there wouldn't really be any romance between us.

Why is my life so difficult? I flipped the pancakes over and placed it on the plate beside me. "The pancakes are done" I stated.

Sebastian looked up from watching Bass eat and smiled, "Alright" he got up and walked over to the sink and washed his hands. As he was drying his hands, I set up the island for us to eat. I placed the pancakes on a plate in the center along with orange juice and syrup. We both sat down and started to eat. We ate in, what I believe is an, awkward silence. Sebastian finished before me and took his plate to the sink and started washing it, I was going to say something but seeing him do that brought a wave of nostalgia. I finished and gave him my plate, "I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get my stuff upstairs"

"I'll get them for you" he said putting the plate in the drying rack.

"No its fine. Besides this is your first time in my home, you wouldn't know where the rooms are or where I keep my belongings." In truth I needed a moment away from him, luckily I was able to come up with that line quickly.

He nodded but then had this gleam in his eye, "Since I don't where your rooms and belongings are; shouldn't you show so I know for next time." he smiled

I clenched my teeth, and glanced at the clock, "No there's not enough time for that, we'll be late if we don't leave now." Without hearing his reply I walked upstairs to get everything; when I was coming back down, he was waiting for me. "Has the limo arrived?"

"Yes it has" he said opening the door.

I walked out and Sebastian quickly closed the door and walked ahead to open the car the door. I walked in and he entered in as well, closing the door behind him. The limo then drove off to the office.

"Mr. Phantomhive, I didn't have a key to lock the front door"

Why did he wait till we were on the road, to say that to me? "I'll lock it." I pulled out my phone and lock everything in the town house. One of the few reasons why I love this century.

"Oh my, this century has become quite advanced."

Is he subtlety trying to tell me he is not from this century? "Did you say something?"

He gave me one of those smiles that always made my stomach feels strange before saying, "Nothing"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry its been a long time since I posted a story.

Ciel POV:

Sebastian opened the door and held it open; I stepped out with my briefcase in my hand and walked in the building without waiting for Sebastian. Once I walked one of my many secretaries handed me multiple files to which once I saw Sebastian I handed it to him. He followed me into the elevator; thankfully I had my iPhone to keep me occupied. As the doors opened on my floor, Cathy my personal secretary welcomed both me and Sebastian; I walked in my office and sat down while Sebastian placed the files on my desk.

"What are my duties for today, Mr. Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked

"Bring me tea, check my schedule and see if I have any meetings for the week, get me lunch, Cathy will tell you which one to go to and deliver this papers to GKN in Redditch, Worcestershire, BAE Systems here in London and Trancy Corporations in Manchester. I'm pretty sure that they will also have some papers for you to bring back." In all seriousness, "Be sure you don't give the wrong documents because there are confidential and top level secrets that the others don't need to know. First here is your tablet to be used only for scheduling and checking my appointments. That's all for today"

I looked up at Sebastian to see reaction but he smiled, "I won't fail you Mr. Phantomhive"

I gave him a confused look but then turned around and faced the windows, "Alright just get started." Hmm, I should have realized that this amount of work probably wouldn't faze him especially since he probably had to twice the amount of work before. But since Sebastian is pretending to be human, I had to pretend to be confused with his reaction since no normal human can accomplish all of that work without being overwhelmed.

 

Sebastian POV:

This amount of work is nothing compared to the amount I had to do 125 years ago but Ciel II has no idea that I am a demon and given the confused face he gave me moments ago he doesn't understand how I a 'human' can finish the work all in one day. At least I think he wants me to do this all in one day. I can do the tea; scheduling and lunch in an hour but the three locations he sent me to go will take a while since it's all spread out from each other. Without powers how can a human go to these far places and manage to get back?

I walked over to Cathy to give me directions of where I can make his tea.

"Already getting started to the work Mr. Phantomhive has given you?" Cathy smiled

I looked at her and smiled. She was a young woman perhaps in her late 20s with jet black hair she seemed like a beautiful person perhaps too beautiful. I didn't think Ciel II was the kind of person who would hire a pretty face for the company. Oh well.

"Yes, I have to bring him tea, check his schedule, get his lunch, and go to three distant locations. Does he normally give out this much work?"

"No he usually gives out more. He must be going easy on you since it's your first day. The break room is the third door and it has all of his favorite and some news teas I bought and here is the location of his favorite shop to go to buy his lunch. He usually eats around 12:30." She said while handing me a piece of paper with an address.

"Thank you." I took the paper from her and got started on my work. I followed Cathy directions and entered the break room; I opened a couple of the cabinets and saw dozens of different types and flavors of tea. It seems Cathy put them in alphabetically order and picked Darjeeling.

While I was making it I checked the tablet and saw Ciel II schedule. For today it didn't seem like he had much to do other than going through that pile of files I was carrying earlier. Once I finished making it, I walked over to his office and handed it him, he took it from me,

"Is this Darjeeling?"

I smiled, "Yes it is"

He took a sip of it, "Its good" and placed it on his desk.

"Thank you" I couldn't help but feel that little twinge of nostalgia. "I checked your schedule and for today you have no meetings or conferences.

He sighed, "Just great, now I have no choice but to go through these files. Oh well, carry own with own work."

"Yes, Mr. Phantomhive" I walked out his office and checked my watch, it was 9:30, I had at least three hours before I have to go order and get his lunch. I smiled to myself it shouldn't take me long at all. I walked out the building and 'flew' to the first location which was BAE Systems, then others companies.

I delivered the documents to the first two companies and I was handed some files. However last stop at Trancy Corporation had me worried; I didn't realize that the Trancy had any descendants and they didn't have a successful business like the Phantomhives did. Could it be that Alois was also reincarnated or perhaps it was Alois himself? Before 'flying' to Trancy Corps. my phone rang, it was Ciel II.

"Yes Mr. Phantomhive, you no longer have to go to Manchester to deliver the documents."

"May I ask why, Sir?"

"It seemed the CEO of Trancy Corps. is coming here soon, even though they know not to come here without an appointment." He sighed, "Anyways come back after you finish delivering the documents and also bring my lunch."

"Yes Mr. Phantomhive." He hung up. I quickly passed by the store and ordered his lunch thankfully it wasn't a long wait and I ran back to Funtom. Cathy looked surprised.

"I didn't expect you back for hours" She said

"Traffic was light plus I didn't go to Trancy Corporations" I smiled

She looked confused, "But still you had to go to Worcestershire and that's at least three hours away and its only 10:20! You have only been gone for least than an hour."

"As I said traffic was light" I quickly entered Ciel II office before being bombarded by questions I rather not answer.

"Hm you're here early" Ciel said surprised, oh right I forgot.

"Traffic was light"

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? Hm okay then. Where's my lunch?" I handed it to him as well as the files but I couldn't help but wonder why he didn't ask more questions. It's not like I want him to but demons are curious creatures.

"How long till Trancy Corporations arrive?" I asked

"Well they called about 10 minutes ago so probably not for another 2 hours unless they take their jet then at least an hour."

"I see, anything you need me to do?"

"More tea" Lifting up the cup and the plate.

"Yes, Sir"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please

Sebastian POV:

I had to say that I was a little worried about meeting anyone from the Trancy Corporations. Just the possibility that Alois could be reincarnated makes me sick. For the first time in my existence I prayed to God that, that wasn't true. Ciel's company phone rang; I knew that meant they would be coming up the elevator.

I felt nauseous, "Mr. Phantomhive, have you met the CEO before?"

"I have and he's a major pain in my ass. Always coming here without any notice and he knows it annoys me when he does that. I swear that guy lives to annoy me."

Sounds like everyone we ever met. Could it be possible, that the others have been reincarnated as well? What are the odds of that happening?

There was a knock at the door and before Ciel could say anything it opened. My eyes widened.

"CIEL!" said that annoying voice of his. Ciel groaned and sighed. As he walked in he looked at me and smiled, "Well, well look who we have here. I heard him mutter, "Hey look" The door opened wider and while I looked calm on the outside for the first time in my lifetime, on the inside I was, as the humans say, freaking out.

"It's been a long time Sebastian Michealis or did you change your name?" Claude smiled

"Eh? What does he mean Sebastian?" Ciel II asked

I looked at him and he looked completely confused, "Before I applied here, I applied at Trancy Corporations. I hope you're not upset about that."

"I have no reason to be. Where you previously applied has no connection to me." He said with that same cold voice his previous self used to have. For some reason it made me tingle a little.

Alois smiled, "Could we borrow your P.A?"

"Why on earth do you-" Alois grabbed me with his surprising strength and quickly dragged me out the office, as the door closed I heard Ciel yell, "Listen to what people are saying!" He led to the break room and Claude closed and locked the door.

I quickly broke free of his grasp, "Don't touch me with your dirty hands"

Alois pouted, "My hands are not dirty, I just put hand sanitizer just as we exited the elevator."

"What are you doing here? Didn't you both die?"

Claude chuckled, "Yes we did but Hannah brought us all back together"

"All?"

"Yup, me, Claude and Luka" Alois smiled "The triplets as well"

"Wait who the hell is Luka?"

"My brother dummy"

As if I know who that was, "Guessing from your strength, she turned you and Luka to a demon."

He nodded "Now I'm super strong and we're all together again."

"That doesn't explain why you're here" I growled annoyed at his bubbly personality.

"We've been here in the human world for a while, helping Luka and Alois get used to being demons. Then we pretend to descendants of the Trancy family, it really wasn't that hard to fake. While we were here we decided to open a company and business has been booming but of course and it would have greater if Funtom had died along its Earl. Who would've thought Ciel would die so easily. Obviously someone didn't do his job" Claude smiled

I growled at him, "I held my end of the contract and if you morons hadn't intervened I would have eaten his soul. After Hannah made him into a demon I did only what he ordered."

Alois frowned at me, "Didn't you train him?"

"Of course not"

"No wonder he died. We could've been demon buddies."

"Anyways you could imagine our surprise when we discovered that he was reincarnated" Claude continued

"Well he did have a special soul it wouldn't have been strange for him to be reincarnated" I said

"Ah yes I can remember that delicious taste of his blood" I growled, Claude chuckled, "He is not contracted to you so you have no claim on him"

"That right" Alois smiled, "I do, and I saw him first, so he is my snack"

You have got to kidding me?! "No way I'm the one who was contracted to his previous self Ciel II is mine!"

"Hm not this time, Sebastian" Claude said "Ciel II is ours"

 

Ciel POV:

I used my enhanced hearing to listen to their conversation. To tell the truth I wasn't at all surprised by what I heard. During my second to last form before I became Ciel II, Undertaker told me about Claude, Alois, Luka came back as demons. I knew the only person who could do it was Hannah. I had Undertaker swear to tell me if they ever came back and of course they did. Soon the Trancy Corporations was founded and was becoming a threat to major businesses except mine. After all new companies can't compare to a business that made generations of people very happy.

Eventually Claude, came to Funtom and I hoped he wouldn't notice my true form. He came hoping to buy out Funtom from me. I guess since he knew he could never beat my company he would have me join although it should at least be vice versa. For many years Trancy tried to take Funtom from me, using any method they could. In my last form I had made a deal with Trancy so we weren't exactly partners but we had projects together that made both sides happy and wealthy.

But that doesn't mean they didn't still try to take Funtom from me. While Alois emerged as the new CEO and owner at Trancy Corp. I was considering to go back to my true identity and I constantly worried that they would find out who I was. Once I did they stopped asking to buy Funtom from me since they claimed that Funtom was founded by my family so they have no right to try and take it from me. A total load of BS. In the beginning Alois dropped hints about the past between us but I pretend like I had no idea what he was talking about. For years he, Claude and Hannah tried to make me slip up but I was very good at lying and pretending. Eventually they gave up although Alois and Claude try every once and a while. Soon they thought the same as Sebastian did; that I was a reincarnation of my previous self although I wasn't really sure till now.

Listening to them made me smile, I had them completely fooled. When I heard Sebastian say I was his, it made me very happy even though he meant that I was his meal it still me smile.

Sebastian walked back in looking angry, frustrated and overall annoyed but once he saw me he wiped that away and smiled at me. Alois and Claude were behind him.

"What was that about Trancy?"

Alois pouted, "Come on Ciel call me by my name"

"Not in this lifetime"

"Thankfully I will live forever"

I looked at him, "Don't be stupid you can live forever you're human remember"

"I haven't been a human for a long time" He smiled

"That is probably the most logical thing you have ever said to me"

"Ciel you're so mean"

"Anyways here is the document I was going to send to you" I said holding to paper to him as Alois stood in front of my desk.

"But Ciel I missed you. You don't ever want to hang out with me" he whined

"And I never will"

"Ciel why do you hate me?!"

"Because you act like a child when you're 22 years old!" But also because your existence annoys me. "Now if isn't anything else you can leave"

"No I'm leaving till you hang out with me"

"Alois even if Mr. Phantomhive says yes your schedule is packed." Claude said

"What?! Can't Luka handle some of it?"

"He is and it still is still packed"

"Why doesn't the world want Ciel to hang out with me?!" Alois cried

As if the universe is the reason, "It's probably the universe way of saying 'Alois and Ciel are not destined to hang out together'"

His lip quivered, "Ciel you idiot!" he cried while running out my office and Claude bowed and walked out closing the door behind him.

"Honestly" I muttered "He does that every time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments Please


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please

Ciel POV:

"Don't you think you were kinda cold to him?" Sebastian asked, but I knew the man was just was happy that Claude and Alois was gone.

"No it's only a matter of time before he gets over it and he'll call me, repeatedly just to hang out."

"Is it me or does it seems like Alois is obsess with you?"

"It's not you at all. From the moment, he became the new owner and CEO of Trancy Corp. he has been trying to be friends with me."

"Do you know why?" I looked at him; like he doesn't know the reason already.

"No, I don't." Sebastian nodded. "Anyways, since there is nothing else in my schedule, you can go home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, besides I have somewhere to be and no it's not work related" I continued when I saw his mouth open.

Sebastian nodded and pick up his bag, "Have a good night" and then left.

I sighed, how much longer will my heart ache for that man? Just being around him for this long causes my heart to beat loudly. I surprised I can still have a causal conversation with him. Sadly Sebastian still holds distaste for me and he's trying to eat my soul. I can only imagine how much more he will hate me once he finds out I faked my death. Hopefully he never does.

I pack up my things and left my office, and as I headed to the elevator, I let the secretary know that she has the option of staying late or leaving early.

 

Sebastian POV:

After Ciel II sent me home, I wanted to follow him and see who this person was. However it seemed as if my afternoon was going to be different than what I intended.

"Well aren't you a little stalker?"

I frowned at the voice and I turned around, "I thought you left Trancy."

"Nope I'm going to stand here and wait for Ciel" he smiled

"How on earth do you put up with him Claude?" I asked as I looked at the tall man behind Alois. "Didn't you hate this brat?"

"I suppose I did have discontent for him in the past, but I had a change of heart."

"What heart? Did you forget that you're a demon?"

He smiled, how disgusting, I thought, "One day you'll see Sebastian. But may I ask why you kept the name the boy gave you, especially after what Hannah did?"

I frowned, for I too wondered why I kept that name. In the contracts after Ciel I, I've told them that my name was Sebastian, not letting them know they could change my name. "It was bothersome changing it so many times"

"I'm sure you have had previous names that you could have taken."

"It's the first that came to mind!" I said quickly and annoyed

Claude and Alois shared a knowing smile, "I'm sure it did"

"Are you two really after his soul?"

"We weren't in the beginning after all you can imagine our surprise when we learned Ciel died. We immediately thought he faked his death just to get away from you but then he seemed very confused whenever we talked about the past." Alois explained

"Well he is the reincarnation of the first Ciel."

Alois frowned, "We didn't know that before. Anyways once we realized he was human, I noticed a scent from him was probably the same scent that drove you two crazy for him but now I understood, he smelled delicious I couldn't help but want to take a bite out of him. But whenever I try he would easily escape."

"So you mean to tell me that for years, you have trying to eat Ciel and you haven't succeeded?"

"Shut up! He's hard to manage, surprisingly he's not as easy to capture as before. Anyways what was your excuse?"

"I was under the contract, so I couldn't take his soul. However if it wasn't for you people I would have done just that. Plus it's only been a week since I started working with him."

"Admit it, we added spice to your boring existence" Alois smiled

"Unnecessary spice" I growled. How is it possible that I forgotten how much I hate these people. They're so damn annoying!

 

Ciel POV:

When I saw Alois and Claude talking to Sebastian, part of me wanted to know what they were saying but I didn't want to waste this opportunity to visit that person. Now that Sebastian is most likely going to follow me wherever I go, I have to be careful of my goings.

I took my car and drove off to the country side of England, I made sure to cover my scent in case Sebastian tries to follow me. I drove towards a vine covered mansion and parked by the steps. I used my powers to make sure I wasn't followed before entering the household. Seeing that I wasn't, I entered the mansion.

In the opening, piles of books laid scattered all over the floor along with writing on the walls. I sighed; I swear that girl is exactly like that woman. I walked into the dining room only to find it even messier than the opening, as I searched room after room, looking for her. I realized two things; one: no maid could be paid enough to clean this mansion and two: I probably missed her because she could be under all the mess.

"Rosemarie!" At that moment I heard an explosion outside. As I ran out to the back, smoke covered the air till I waved my hand and it dissipated. "Rosemarie!"

"Present!" she yelled coughing. She came up from behind a boulder; most likely using it as a shield. In her hands was a clipboard. "To think mixing hydrogen sulfide and nitric acid would cause an explosion"

I pinched my nose, "It should've been obvious Rosemarie. Why were you mixing those two chemicals in the first place?"

"Well just in case Funtom ever want to in dabble in selling chemicals to the underworld."

"We won't, Funtom doesn't get involved with the underworld."

She smiled and pushed up her glasses, "But the owner did"

"That's in the past"

"I swear, you're so boring Father"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so sorry for taking too long to finally post a new chapter; I hope you all are enjoying this story. So I realized I made a couple of mistakes (other than spelling and grammer) but the timeline is kinda off. In the beginning, it shows 125 years later is not in 2014 but 2016. I'm not going to change it since it's already 2016 so it kinda works but for now I'm not going to include the year. All you need to know is that the story is in the 21th century. I'm stating this just in case someone reads and realized this. Other thing is, is that this story is anime-manga mix story. I'm going to incorporate a couple things from the anime as well as the manga. Also don't forget to give me Reviews they are very important. I want to know what you guys think. **So: REVIEWS PLEASE! Also there is an important AN after the story please read**

Ciel POV:

"I swear, you're so boring Father" Rosemarie sighed

"Good that means I'm actually doing right"

Rosemarie rolled her eyes, "Mom was more much more fun" She then pushed back her black shoulder length hair and looked at her clipboard, going through the papers. "Well back to the drawing board" then she walked back towards the mansion

I then looked around the 'backyard'. It was very spacious and no neighbors for miles, perfect for the girl that followed in her mother's footsteps. However due to Rosemarie experiments instead of it being a beautiful green grass backyard like how I bought it. It looked as if a war was fought here. There were hundreds of holes, and the ground is bumpy and absolutely no grass was growing either due to an experiment or just poor maintenance.

However there was nothing I can I do. I'm sure if I were to fix this, Rosemarie would probably let it die or experiment on it. I walk back in the house, "Rosemarie?"

"I'm in the library!" she called out

I walk there, only to find the library in an even worse condition than when I came here the first time. "How did you manage to make an even bigger mess in a few minutes?"

"Dad I am a busy woman. I don't have time to clean"

"Obviously" I said looking around.

"So why did you visit me other than berate me for my messiness" she said pulling book after book off the shelves and dropping them on the floor. I can't but be surprised that there are actually books on the shelves especially since the floor is covered with me; makes me wonder where they all came from.

"Does a father need a reason to visit his daughter?" I asked folding my arms

"For this daughter, he does" She finally found the book she was looking for and roaming through the pages.

"I came here to check on you, and also I wanted to tell you that Sebastian is back" Rosemarie looked up at me.

"Sebastian? You mean the demon you were contracted to and man you're madly in love with?"

"Yes" I had forgotten that Rosemarie knew of my love for that man.

She groaned, "First it was Alois and Claude and now Sebastian! You see I told you it was a bad idea to be you're original self again." She looked around at the floor, probably looking for another book.

"You might as well said 'I told you so'"

"No this is a once and a lifetime opportunity to scold you Dad" she smiled still looking around the floor. She walked over to large pile of book "I think it was here I dropped it" she muttered. Seconds after she said that, the books, on top the pile, started to float.

Yes my daughter had powers, why? Because she was half human, half demon.

"So are we going to move?"

"No thankfully, they all think I was reincarnated so now they are trying to eat my soul."

"Oh how I wish to see the look on their face when they realize you're not" She smiled

"No that's the last thing we want"

She frowned, "How boring. So how did Sebastian find you?"

"I don't know, maybe he saw the news. All I know is that when walked into Funtom I see him, suited up"

She turned and faced me, "What did you do" she smiled as if this was a soap opera.

"What did you think I did?"

"I hoped you walked up to him and kicked him out but knowing you, you probably ran back to your office"

"Wow you know me so well"

"This just makes me wonder if we're really father and daughter"

I smiled at statement, "I doubt your mother slept with another demon"

She rolled her eyes, "So what now?"

"Well Sebastian stalking me so I probably won't be around as much"

"Thank goodness, now I can finally get to some real work" she laughed

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that"

"Well you practically baby me, so it hard to do some actually work"

"You know if you take out the one in your age it comes out to fourteen so I have a reason"

"Seriously?! Do I look fourteen?!"

I laughed, of course she doesn't. But I'm not about to admit that. Like me she is stuck at the age 21 and she actually looks 21. She looks like she can be my older sister which is kinda sad as a parent. She has her mother's black hair although when the sun hits it perfectly it looks dark blue. She has my blue eyes and has a beauty mark under her eye like my father. She inherited both her mother and mine's intelligence however she followed after her mother and is the world's leading scientist. Not that anyone would know since like me she has to disguise herself, but each of her disguises has earned some type of an award.

"You'll always be my little girl"

She smiled at me, "Then you can buy me so Plutonium and Antimatter."

"Hm maybe I'll buy you Plutonium since it cost $4,000 per gram." And then I remembered the second thing she asked, "Antimatter! Are you kidding me?! That cost over 100 trillion per gram!"

"But Funtom makes over that amount in a month."

"A month?! What magazine did you read that from?! It takes us TWO months to make that amount!"

"Oh wow that such a big difference" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"What the hell do you need antimatter?"

"Oh just in case Funtom dabbles in anything that has to do with space"

"We already are, we're working with NASA."

"So it's a good thing I'm asking now"

"Yes and if our investors want no part in this?

"Oh please dad, name one thing I made for you that the investors didn't take interest in"

"The Hindenburg"

She frowned, "First of all, the investors was very interest in it."

"Yes for 36 seconds then it caught fire and crashed" I smiled

"It was my first time! How was I to know that hydrogen was flammable?!" She crossed her arms, "You're so mean father, talking about my failures and smiling"

"Like you weren't gloating earlier"

She turned her back to me, "I have no idea what you are talking about"

I walked towards her and placed a kiss on her hair, "See you soon"

"Not too soon I hope"

"I didn't hear that and try not to blow up the house again"

"Maybe if I had Plutonium it wouldn't happen"

"No I'm pretty sure a plague would start"

She gasp and turned around, "I have never started a plague"

I raised my eyebrow, "Well not in this century you haven't. Don't tell me you forgot what happened in 1957."

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?! Also it was the flu, not a plague"

"Because it was stopped before it could turn into one. However the death toll was in the millions"

"I'm a demon"

"Half-demon" I added "And still not an excuse"

"Meanie of a father" she huffed

"Love you to; take care and remember what I said"

"Whatever old man"

"I'm serious, Rosemarie!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the house and back into my car. On the way back to London, I couldn't help but think about how similar she is to her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN**: Hey guys sorry again for taking such a long time posting this story. Anyways I'm pretty sure some of you know who the mother of Rosemarie is and please don't give any spoilers to people who don't know yet. I will reveal the identity of the mother soon. Also I might even give a short story about Ciel and the mystery woman and how Rosemarie came about. If you want that please give tell me or else I won't and it will forever just stay on my computer. Till next time ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian POV:

I flew around London, searching for Ciel II scent but once again it seems to have disappeared. I know his scent by heart and yet I can't find it anymore. It's very strange for me to lose a human scent, no matter what I should have been able to find it and him by now. It's probably Alois and Claude's fault they must have done something so I can't find him. I decided to stop looking and wait on his rooftop for him.

At that moment a thought hit me, what if he has another home? From what I saw earlier, he and his company are doing marvelously well so it wouldn't be strange to think that he had another home somewhere in the UK. No what if he went to his lover home? For some strange reason my heart ached at the thought of that but I immediately laughed. Ciel having a lover? What a ridiculous thing to think. 'But why not?' A small voice in my head said. 'He is not the same Ciel we know, he could probably have a significant lover; he's charming, a determined, and smiled more than the previous Ciel and it was sincere'. My heart ached once more as I thought of him smiling at another person, belonging to someone else.

I gritted my teeth; Ciel belongs to no one but me! That damn child owns me his soul and no matter what obstacles come my way I will have and consume that soul of his. No other person can ever stop me from taking it! Once I find this person I will show them who Ciel really belongs to and consume his soul in front of them and then take theirs as well! I smiled at the thought of what I would do to Ciel, making him beg for me to take his soul with his lover watching.

After a while I grew tired of waiting. Where could that boy possibly be?! I then thought of finding and asking Undertaker; assuming that the man still in the funeral business I searched London funeral parlors looking for him. Finally I found it and as I entered I saw the back of familiar looking black haired man, it wasn't until he turned around that I regretted coming here.

The man turned and frowned, "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, William" I frowned back

"I asked first" he said fixing his glasses

I frowned once more, knowing that the Shinigami will not answer me till I have answered him, "I am here looking for Undertaker"

"And what business do you have with him?"

"No, I answered your question so now you answer mine"

He rolled his eyes, "Well if you must know, I work here"

I smiled, "What? Not enough people dying fast enough for you?"

"Sadly that is the case, with the growth of human medicine and technology, the human death age has risen since the 1890's. Although there is war rampant within the world; in countries like England, death isn't as common as it used to. Humans seem to have a treatment for everything making us, Shinigami's, wait even longer for a human to drop."

"Oh my, what a hard knock life for you" I smiled

William growled, "Why do I even talk to you?!"

"Because no one else will." I teased "So are you going to tell me where Undertaker is or do I have to find him myself?"

"He's in his office" he pointed

"See was that so hard?"

"Go!"

I internally laughed and walked in the direction William pointed to, till I finally reached Undertaker's office. I knocked and waited for his response. As much as I wanted to kick down the door and barge in, I had no idea what the man could possibly be doing in there and I had no intention of walking into something awkward. I finally heard his response and walked in the office and closed the door behind me.

He grinned at me from his desk, with his hands on his chin, "Now it's this a wonderful surprised. I was wondering who was making William yell and I thought it was Grell but to think it was you?" He laughed "I should have known. Now what can I do for you?"

"Well I was about to follow Ciel till I was stopped by Alois and Claude-"

"Oh, you already met them?"

"You knew they were alive?"

"Of course I did, I am a Shinigami, I have to know what demons are around, to see if they will cause any chaos"

"And you didn't tell me?" I growled with my eyes glowing

He waved his hand at me smiling, "Don't even try it, those red eyes of yours never scared me and also you didn't asked, all you cared about was the Earl"

I was going to argue with him but he was right, all I thought about was Ciel II, "Anyways I can't seem to pick up Ciel scent anywhere and I was curious to see if you know why and where he could possibly be?"

His smiled widening, making me feel as if he knows something I didn't and if there was anything I hated more than Grell it was being kept out of the loop. "Well I have no idea why you wouldn't be able to pick up his scent unless your nose is not the same as it used to"

"My nose is just fine!" I yelled "Do you at least know where he is or who he's with?"

"Well no I don't know the location, but I do know that a few times a month, he goes see his girl. So he probably went there" Undertaker chuckled

I looked at him, feeling my demonic aura slip out, "His girl?"

He smiled, "Yes, his girl, he loves her so much and practically spoils her and gives her anything she asked for. He even gave her, her own manor in the country; she has acres and acres all to herself."

This can't be true, I mean even though I thought about this before, there's no way Ciel has an actually secret girlfriend, "How do you know? I never heard any of this in the media" I growled

"Well of course not, it's very hush hush. Not many people know about their relationship and you'll never find any proof since it's all in her name."

I crossed my arms, "How do I know that you're not lying?"

"Really demon have I ever lied to you?" I went over my memories with Undertaker and from what I remember he hasn't, just withhold information unless you ask him directly. "No I haven't but if you must know I met her."

I placed my hands on top of his desk, holding on to the edges, "You have?"

"Yes many, many times. She's a sweet girl, very smart too."

I straightened up and absorbed this information, "H-How did they meet?"

Undertaker chuckled once more, "Oh they go way back" I had a nagging feeling that his words had a double meaning but I was too preoccupied of thinking about this girl to ask. "From the look of your face I'm guessing you didn't know"

I glared at him, "Of course I didn't know! I wouldn't be asking you all these questions about this, if I did!" I growled

"Oh my, you're chasing after someone whom, you have no clue about." he chucked and I growled at his words. "Why do you demons love chasing humans without the slightest knowledge about them? It would probably be more beneficial to know their secrets before trying to eat them."

"That's what I'm doing!"

"I meant before introducing yourself to them. That way there are no surprises." He giggled

"I'll consider it." I said. I looked down and then tightly closed my hands, how dare that girl get close to him and how dare Ciel let another human get close to him?! I looked up at Undertaker and saw he had a bemused look on his face, ignoring that I asked, "What is her name?"

"Sorry, I already divulge too much information."

"So, what, I have to make you laugh to get her name out of you?!"

"Even if you do I won't say anything, I've been sworn not to"

"By who? Ciel?"

"Yes and believe it or not, I have changed and I decided to respect his request. So I will not tell you her name"

"You much told me their relationship but you won't tell me her name?!" I growled, slamming my hands on his desk.

"Did I? I merely told you certain facts. It's not like I gave a description of her."

I growled, knowing that my eyes were glowing and that my aura was probably going insane. I was about to take the desk and throw it at him when William burst through the door. "Demon that aura of yours is nauseating, control it or leave"

I glared at him while putting back my demonic aura, I then looked back at Undertaker, "Fine since you won't tell me I go find her myself." I turned to leave until Undertaker said something that pissed me off more.

"If you think locating Ciel is hard, then this girl would be even more difficult. I doubt that nose of yours can find her."

I left, not caring about his words, I will find her and make her pay, I thought as I flew back to Ciel manor. 'For what' that damned voice asked 'She did nothing wrong, humans are entitled to making relationships' Not with Ciel! 'It's not like we own him as we did with the previous Ciel and besides he was engaged to Elizabeth and you weren't angry.' That's different, in the end Ciel was bound to me mine! 'And if all goes plan Ciel will once again be ours so leave the girl alone' As if I'd do that! 'Why? Why does the thought of this girl anger you so? Could it be that you're jealous of this girl?' Jealous?! For what reason would I have to be jealous?! 'Because he actually loves her'

I stopped and landed on top of a roof, He loves her. I remember Undertaker saying that too, saying that he loves her so much and spoils her. The previous Ciel didn't love anyone, only cared for killing the ones that hurt him. But this Ciel is different, he's happy and in love. Could it be? Could I be jealous? Jealous of the fact that someone is making him happy? But why? As a demon I could care less about human happiness. Right? Back then, I recall thoughts of ways to make the child happy and smiling when I succeeded. What's happening to me? Could I be…? No it's not possible, but could I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for taking forever, I'm sure many of you are waiting the moment Sebastian finds out the truth about and I promise it is coming very soon. Please be patient.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please

Ciel POV:

While driving back from Rosemarie home, I received a call from Undertaker. I pressed my car’s answer button to talk to him, “What is it, Undertaker?”

He started to giggle, “I wanted to tell you that, Sebastian paid a little visit to my shop”

I know that William handled the front of the parlor so that must mean that he and Sebastian met, oh how I wish I could have seen that. “And?”

“Well he was asking me if I knew where you were”

“You didn’t tell him did you?” I said frowning; the last thing I want Sebastian to know is that I have a daughter.

“Not necessarily” he giggled

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Well I may have mentioned that you sometimes go and see your girl”

“You told him about Rosemarie?!!” I immediately pulled over before I was about to get into an accident.

He chuckled, “Oh come on Earl, you should know me better than that”

“But you just said-”

“That you went to go and see your girl, but I said nothing about her name or her relationship to you. Although I believe that the butler has his own notions”

“I can’t believe you Undertaker! Sebastian is smart; he will immediately know that I have a kid!”

“You give the butler too much credit. That butler knows nothing. If anything he probably thinks that I meant you go and see your girlfriend”

“Wait what?”

“Mhm, once I said that he instantly denied that fact that you could have a girlfriend, saying that there’s no proof of you dating”

That’s kinda hurtful, I mean if I wanted to, I could have girlfriend. I’m just not attracted to them, “So he thinks Rosemarie is my girlfriend?”

“Yup but, of course, I didn’t tell him her name.”

I was very curious, “How did he seem?”

Undertaker chuckled again, “Have I ever told you that demons are very possessive of their things?”

“Yes but I’m not Sebastian thing” Although I have thought about it.

“As far as you know, if a demon has their sights on you, depending on who they are, they will never let go unless they are forced”

“Okay? So?”

“So Sebastian thinks that your ‘girlfriend’ is trying to take you away from him”

“Undertaker, you’re making it seem like Sebastian is jealous boyfriend or something”

“Well from the way he looked, Sebastian might be love in with you”

“You say what now?! There is no way that Sebastian is in love with me! The man hates me! Did you forget that he is trying to eat me?!”

“Demons have never experience love before so they don’t know what it means or what it feels like. So being in the human world for so long he might be experiencing that emotion”

I sat back in my car seat, rubbing my top of my head, ‘Sebastian is in love with me? I mean I always wanted that but now it seems so unrealistic’ “It’s just crazy, Undertaker”

“Just as crazy as Claude being love with Alois?” He laughed

‘Now that he mentioned it; that too, was crazy to believe.’ “So what now?”

“Well isn’t this what you wanted?”

“Yes but it’s all so much to handle, I mean for 126 years I believed that Sebastian hated me and now, all in a week, I met Sebastian again, accepted him as my P.A, been followed by   
him and now learning he might be in love with me. It’s crazy”

“That’s just how life is” Undertaker laughed 

“Thanks a lot Undertaker” I sighed

“Oh you’re very welcome. I’m glad I made your life even more exciting”

“Well yeah, it’s your fault I have a jealous demon around me”

“Again, you’re welcome”

I rolled my eyes, “Good bye Undertaker” and I hanged up the phone. I sat staring at the steering wheel. I really don’t know to feel. I mean I’m happy but at the same time I can’t help but feel doubtful that Sebastian would really fall in love with me. I think Undertaker is mistaking Sebastian being possessive as love. I shrug my shoulders ‘Oh well’, it’s a nice thought as least.

I put my left signal on and enter back on the main road back home. Once I entered and parked in the driveway and walked to the door. After I unlocked the front door and dropped my keys on the table next to the door. I turned to face the hallway and encountered red glowing eyes. I gasped, ‘Is that Sebastian? What is he doing?’ I instantly started to pretend as a human, “Who is there?” The lights turned on, revealing Sebastian. ‘How long has that man been standing in my living room in the dark?’ “Sebastian, what the hell are you doing in my house?! How did you get inside?!” He continued to stand there and stare at me with his glowing red eyes. “Sebastian I asked you-”

“Shut up! You are in no position to talk to me!!” he angrily said

Whoa what made him mad? “I am your boss, and if anything, you have no right-”

He laughed and it was kinda scary but also kinda turned me on, is that wrong? “Please I could kill you before you could even realize it.”

I laughed mentally, if only he knew I was a demon. “Kill me? What did I do to -?”

“I said SHUT UP!! How dare you pretend, like you have no idea what you have done?”

“Because I actually HAVE no idea what I have done!”

“How long are you going to continue to lie?! Don’t you know that I own you?!”

Whoa, how did the conversation turn here? “First of all, I’m not lying and second: no one owns me!” 

He laughed again and walked towards me, “What a stupid human you are!”

“Human? Aren’t you human too?”

“Human? Can a human go to two different cities hours away from each other in, under an hour?” I pretended to think about it since I already knew the answer. “I’m not a weak   
human like you, I’m a demon!”

Eh that was lame, “A demon? Demons don’t exist” ‘Okay I admit that was lame too.’

“And yet here I am.” He smiled showing his fangs; I backed a little showing him that I believe him.

“What do you want from me?”

“You!”

“Me, why me?” Although I have to admit that, I did get a little happy.

“Every part of you belongs to me and to me alone and I’m not letting anyone get in my way!” Was Sebastian always this possessive and also does it seem like he’s confessing? Or am   
I just twisting things?

“I don’t think so, butler” A giggling voice said. I tilted my head and saw Undertaker standing behind him and his scythe curled around his neck. Honestly I was happy and kinda mad that Undertaker showed up.

“Yeah what he said” another male voice announced. I tilted my head to the other side and frowned.

“What the hell are you doing here, Trancy?” I asked 

“Well we can’t have Sebastian eat your soul” Claude said behind him.

“Yeah after all we called ‘dibs’” Alois smiled

I gasped, ‘As if I didn’t know’ “You’re both demons? And you’re all trying to eat my soul?” I asked looking at Sebastian 

“No one is eating Ciel, including you two idiots” Undertaker giggled

“Hey!” Alois yelled “Who are you calling an idiot?”

“Back away Butler” Undertaker continued, ignoring Alois.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as if contemplating whether he’ll continue with me or get his head chomped off. He then turned around and faced Undertaker. “What are you doing here, Undertaker?”

“Saving the Earl, silly demon” Undertaker smiled

“Um, Sebastian how do you know Undertaker?” I asked. 

Sebastian was about to answer when Undertaker interrupted, “Ciel don’t you think this charade has gone long enough?” My eyes widened, he wants me to reveal myself here in this   
situation with Sebastian going all crazy?! “Since these guys just ‘revealed’ themselves to you, they aren’t ever going to leave you alone.”  
Undertaker is right, they will continue to pursue for who knows how long till they realize the truth. 

Sebastian then turned back to me, “What the hell is he talking about?”

I sighed and placed my hands in my pocket, “Hm you’re right Undertaker”

“I asked you a question” Sebastian growled

I looked up at Sebastian, “There was a time, when you would never growl at Master, or have you turned into a dirty dog.”

“You have the memories of your previous life?” Alois asked

I laughed, “What previous life? I am the same Ciel Phantomhive as I was 126 years ago”

“I knew it!” Alois smiled

“What are you talking?” Sebastian asked

Seriously he doesn’t get it? Even Alois got it. I guess this isn’t processing in Sebastian mind, “Sebastian did you forget that I was your Master and also a demon” I smiled, showing   
him my red eyes. 

“Young Master?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please


	15. Chapter 15

Sebastian POV:

It's not possible, it's can't be possible. Me, a demon, having feelings for a mere human. 'But doesn't it make sense?' a voice in my head said and I thought about it, ever since Ciel I died, my heart has been aching. I merely thought it was because I hated him but could that feeling instead could have been something else? I have never experienced any other emotion other than anger, pleasure, and happiness and as of a few moments ago, jealously.

What could it be? 'Love' that annoying voice said. My eyes widened, love? That can't be, I can't be in-. No that's definitely not possible. I'm probably just very upset over the fact that someone has their hands on my soul, that's all. Yes that's probably it. I'll find Ciel show him that his soul is mine and find this girl he's with and torture her to death. I smiled at the thought; the girl begging me to spare her life while Ciel watches.

I immediately flew over to Ciel II home and entered through a window and disable the alarms before it could turn on. Since I have the ability to see in darkness, I was able to walk around his home without turn on the lights. I tapped my foot while waiting for him to come home. 'Where the hell is he?' Then I remembered, he went to see his girlfriend. Once again I felt my aura flare up, higher than it was earlier. I glared at the door, and minutes later I heard keys jingle, and I smiled. He entered trying to take his keys out of the door and turned to close the door. With his back turned towards me, I saw him put his keys on the table. He finally turned around and was startled; my glowing eyes frightened him, I supposed.

But at that moment I didn't care I was too angry to think straight. He asked who was there and with my abilities I turned on the light, he gasped when he realized it was me. When he asked what I was doing in his home, I'm not sure why but I snapped and yelled, "Shut up! You are in no position to talk to me!"

He jumped at me shouting at him but then he said, "I am your boss, and if anything, you have no right-"

My laughing cut him off, maybe in the past he was but right now I'm in charge, "Oh please I could kill you before you could even realize it."

His eyes widened, "Kill me? What did I do to -?"

Now he's insulting me, "SHUT UP! How dare you pretend, like you have no idea what you have done?"

"Because I actually HAVE no idea what I have done!"

LIAR! "How long are you going to continue to lie?! Don't you know that I own you?!"

"First of all, I'm not lying and second: no one owns me!"

I laughed and walked towards him, "What a stupid human you are!"

"Human? Aren't you human too?" he said

"Human? Can a human go to two different cities hours away from each other in, under an hour?" I said reminding him of the first assignment he gave me, "I'm not a weak human like you, I'm a demon!" Eh, I admit that was kinda lame.

"A demon? Demons don't exist"

Seriously did he forget he saw me with red glowing eyes, "And yet here I am." I smiled purposely showing my fangs, and I noticed he backed up a little; finally he understands.

"What do you want from me?" he asked

"You!" Hasn't he been listening?!

"Me, why me?"

"Every part of you belongs to me and to me alone and I'm not letting anyone get in my way!"

"I don't think so, butler" A giggling voice said. I tilted my head and saw Undertaker standing behind me and I didn't realize he had his scythe curled around my neck. What the hell is Undertaker doing here?

"Yeah what he said" another male voice announced. I tilted my head to the other side and frowned.

"What the hell are you doing here, Trancy?" Ciel asked and I wanted to know the same thing.

"Well we can't have Sebastian eat your soul" Claude said behind him.

"Yeah after all we called 'dibs'" Alois smiled

Oh hell no, I had Ciel first! Ciel gasped, "You're both demons? And you're all trying to eat my soul?" he asked looking at me

"No one is eating Ciel, including you two idiots" Undertaker giggled

"Hey!" Alois yelled "Who are you calling an idiot?" Obviously you idiot!

"Back away Butler" Undertaker said to me.  
I narrowed his eyes and thought for a second, should I continue with Ciel or get my head chomped off. I then turned around and faced Undertaker, "What are you doing here, Undertaker?" asking the question I should have asked in the beginning.

"Saving the Earl, silly demon" Undertaker smiled

"Um, Sebastian how do you know Undertaker?" Ciel asked.

Oh right this probably so very confusing for Ciel, as I was about to answer Undertaker interrupted, "Ciel don't you think this charade has gone long enough?" What is he talking about? I thought while Undertaker said, "Since these guys just 'revealed' themselves to you, they aren't ever going to leave you alone."

I then turned to Ciel and asked him, "What the hell is he talking about?"

He sighed and placed his hands in my pocket and said, "Hm you're right Undertaker"

What the hell, is he ignoring me? "I asked you a question" I growled

He looked up at me, "There was a time, when you would never growl at Master, or have you turned into a dirty dog."

I became so confused at that moment; if I didn't know any better I would have thought that the Young Master was back but that's impossible, unless…

"You have the memories of your previous life?" Alois asked, and I thought the same thing.

Ciel laughed, "What previous life? I am the same Ciel Phantomhive as I was 126 years ago"

"I knew it!" Alois smiled

Once again I became confused which pisses me off since Alois is getting this so I asked, "What are you talking?"

"Sebastian did you forget about the fact that I was your Master and that I am also a demon" I smiled, showing him my red eyes.

My eyes widened, "Young Master? Impossible you're dead!"

Ciel laughed, "Seriously Sebastian, were you that happy to leave me that you never investigated my death?" Yes actually I was happy to be free; he then continued saying, "I faked my death  
with the help of Undertaker"

I turned and Undertaker smiled and waved, I thought back to that day and gasped, "I knew that driver looked familiar!" Then a question popped in my head and looked back at Ciel, "How were you able to cancel the contract?" Although there are ways to cancel a contract; for Ciel to do it without me realizing it until Scotland Yard came to the house made me curious.

He smiled, "You can thank Undertaker for that. He gave a book and surprisingly in it were instructions on how to cancel a contract. All we had to do was get a body similar to mine, burn it and leave a few things that could identify me"

Ah yes I remember how Scotland Yard only way to identify the body was from Ciel rings which were uncharred. Now thinking about it, it should have come off strange that his rings were the only things that weren't burnt.

"I can't believe this, I spent all this time waiting to taste your soul and now I find out you're a demon! Ciel how dare you trick us?!" Alois yelled

"As if I'm going to tell you that, I don't even like you" Ciel said folding his arms

Alois started to sobbed, "Ciel you big meanie!" he wailed then he and Claude vanished.

I then felt Undertaker scythe move and step away from me. I glared at Ciel but unlike before he didn't seem visibly shakened, "Why?"

"Why wait?"

"Why did you fake your death, and pretend like you never met me before?!" I was angry, angry that he lied, angry that he has a girl (yes I'm still pissed about that) and the fact that he misled me.

"Oh come on Sebastian, why the hell are you acting like I've wronged you?!" Ciel yelled back at me "It wasn't my fault I was turned into a demon! It wasn't my fault that you couldn't get the food you think you deserve! And it definitely wasn't my fault that we were stuck with each other for eternity!"

He was right, none of that was his fault; it was Alois, Hannah and Claude fault. If they hadn't intervened in our lives none of this would be happening. I started to calm down a little, "Yes you're right that none of that was your fault but why did you have to fake your death?"

Ciel frowned, "I was angry, ever since I was turned into a demon you changed. You never smiled, never said anything unless you had to, and never gave any smart remarks. So I decided to leave and to do that I had to fake my death, or else risk having Her Majesty or my aunt send people to look for me"

Was I really like that? It was so long ago that I don't even remember my attitude towards Ciel, "Why did you tell me your plans?"

"As I said I was angry and you didn't seem to care about what I was doing so I took it as a sign that you want to no part in anything I do"

As much as I want to argue that he twisted my actions, he probably was right. Although I don't really remember my attitude towards him, I do remember that I hated him or at least I think I  
did. My feelings right now are confusing me. But there was one thing I wanted to know about, "What about the girl?"

Ciel eyes widened, "What girl?"

Does he seriously intend to lie? "I know you have a girlfriend so don't try to lie"

Ciel rolled his eyes, "I don't have a girlfriend"

"Don't lie, Undertaker told me you do"

For the first time in a while Undertaker giggled, "I never said anything about Ciel having a girlfriend"

I turned and glared at the man, "You said-"

"I said he goes to see his girl. 'His girl' could mean anything, Butler, but you took it as the Earl having a girlfriend" I blinked twice, usually when I make an assumption I'm correct but now this is the second time day that I have been wrong. First about Ciel and now about him having a girl, "Oh my" Undertaker giggled, "I think we broke the demon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews please

Ciel POV:

 

Sebastian didn't say anything after Undertaker revealed that he was wrong about me having a girlfriend. I guess it's from the shock of being wrong. However I know as soon as he breaks from his trance, he'll start asking questions.

"Oh my" Undertaker giggled, "I think we broke the demon"

"So what do you suppose we do now?" I asked

"We? Don't you mean 'you'?" Undertaker smiled

"No it's not me, it's because of your big fat mouth that we're in this situation" I growled

Undertaker giggled and suddenly Sebastian said, "So who is this girl you've been visiting?!"

Undertaker giggled again, "He's baaack" he said in a sing-song voice.

I frowned at Undertaker and looked at Sebastian, "It's none of your business who I visit. You made it very clear to me, that you could care less of what I do"

Sebastian growled and his aura suddenly went out of control, "Ooo that's the wrong answer Earl. Anyways call me if you need any help" Undertaker smiled and he disappeared.

"Stupid Shimigami" I muttered and I remembered the situation I was in as I felt Sebastian raging aura.

"I believe I asked you a question!" Sebastian yelled "Now answer me!" His dark aura then shot out and reached for me, I quickly lifted my hand to create a barrier between us. "Who the hell is she?!"

What the hell!? Is he seriously acting this way just because I won't tell him about my daughter?!

"Did you not hear me?! I said that it was none of your business! Why are you so interested in my life all of a sudden? 125 years ago, you were more than happy to hear that I was dead and now you want to know everyone in my life?! You no longer have that right!" I said angrily. Now I was getting pissed off. Yes, I do still love this man but right now I'm beginning to regret that.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?! Without me you would be dead; without me, you would have never have found the people who tormented you! Without me, you would have never have become the Earl Phantomhive!"

"Yes that's true that you helped me but that was many years ago! My company has expanded because of my capabilities and with no help from you. I have become the man I always wanted to be, and I am living the life I have earned and I did it all without your damn help!" To be honest at that point, I felt that I might have pushed Sebastian off the edge, however I was correct about I have stated.

"You ungrateful brat! You need to be taught your place!" He yelled

He lunged at me, but thankfully because of my powers I was able to quickly put another barrier around myself. He ran into the barrier and bounced off of it and flew into the walls. After a minute, he stood up, "You have defensive powers?"

Actually I have both defensive and offensive powers but I wasn't going to tell him that. Last thing I want is to give this crazy guy information about my abilities. "How else was I able to survive all these years?! I think it's time that you leave, Sebastian"

"I leave when I want to. Besides you still haven't answered my question" he growled

"I have said it many times already, it is none of your business! So get the hell out of my house!" I yelled

His eyes narrowed and I thought that he was going to try to come at me again but he took a deep breath and his aura subside. Well kinda, it's still was acting out of control but not as bad as before. "Fine, I'll leave but don't think this is over Phantomhive." After he said that he disappeared.

I released a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and leaned against the wall. I seriously don't understand why he cares so much. I would understand if he wants to kill me but the fact that he wants to know about my daughter, there's no way in hell I'm letting that happen.

I looked at the hole in the Sebastian made and waved my hand on it and it instantly was back to its original self. I then walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinets for a bottle of whiskey. I know the last thing I need is to be drunk but I need it. Today has been a very tiring day.

It's very unbelievable of what just happened, first Sebastian and that damn Trancy find out about me, then Sebastian going crazy. I couldn't help but wonder why I in love with that man. Is it because he was the only one by my side, the only who knew who I was? After seeing him like that, I was being to doubt my love for him. Why would anyone love a man like that? I could say he's a monster but since I'm also a monster I have no right to say it.

I think Undertaker was mistaken if he thinks Sebastian is in love with me. If anything he's insane than in love. I'm sure people who are in love don't go bat crazy just because someone have a secret, or do they? I sighed. No Undertaker was probably just messing with me; he loves to mess with me. Sebastian hates me and now want to know my daughter identity. Of course I would never let that happen who knows what he might do. After all I promised her mother on her deathbed I would protect our daughter.

Damn maybe I shouldn't have came back as me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone I am so so so sorry for taking forever to update I have been dealing with so much crap and drama and computer that this chapter has been super delayed. Once again please forgive me  
> Also Happy holidays

Sebastian POV:

Never in my life have I ever been so angry; after the incident I wondered into an ally and have been here ever since. At the moment all I wanted to do was kill something; my anger rose again and I punched the wall. I smelled a disgustingly familiar scent and turned around to see Grell and William.

“You filthy demon, is destruction all your kind can do?” William asked as he looked down on me with those dirty puke green eyes. 

“Shut up!” I yelled “I am not in the mood for your damn lectures”

“Oh, my poor Sebas-chan. What has happened that caused your aura to run out of control?” Grell asked sadly

“It’s none of your business”

“When your demonic aura become so strong that it suffocates the life around it, it becomes our business” William said as he pushed up his glasses.

I took a deep breath and my aura went back to normal, “Better?”

“Just keep it that way, understand demon?” 

I grinded my teeth, “Fine” 

William jumped up to the roof of one of the buildings while Grell stared at me; William came back and used his tool to pick Grell up, “No let me stay with my Sebas-chan!!” Grell yelled as he left.

I growled lowly, damn them all, the Shimigami, Undertaker, Hannah that witch, Claude, Alois and especially Ciel Phantomhive! I decided to walk as a way to try and soothe my anger. However at the thought of thinking of Ciel my heart ached but this time the pain was more than I ever felt before. I know that I don’t love him but yet could that truly be it? I mean it’s not hate even though I stupidly convinced myself that it was. But could it possibly be love?

Is it even possible for a demon like me to even be in love? We were created for the sole purpose of chaos and guiding God’s creations to path of darkness so their soul can rot for all of eternity and now I’m falling in love with person I once had a contract with? It can’t be possible but yet my heart ache at the sound of his voice, my body reacts in ways that it shouldn’t. I can’t believe it; I really am in love with Ciel Phantomhive. Damn it of all the people I could’ve fallen in love with it had to be him, stupid heart. I sighed, it could be worse I suppose, I could have fallen in love with Grell. A shiver ran through my spine as I thought of that; that would be a thousand times worse, I’d rather die than be in love with that man. 

I sighed once more possibly accepting the fact that I am in love with my former Master but now what should I do? Go to him and confess? Although the thought kinda annoys me that I would do something so…..sappy, I don’t think I can leave that man alone. Somehow I’m going to find my way back to him; I’ve been spending over 125 years trying to forget him and yet I couldn’t. After years of adventures with him these past 125 have been the most boring years I have been ever spent. 

I can’t go back to him now, not after the stunt I just pulled. Plus he has that girl with him; if only I knew who she was I can get them to break up and then he would able to be with me. Wait a minute; does he even want to be with me? I mean he made me think that he was dead, he mislead me into thinking he was just a reincarnation of himself. Is it possible that he only did those things just so he can get away from me?

You didn’t give him any good reason to stay. Of course I have I gave him everything he has ever asked and even things at were at times beyond my capabilities and yet still I accomplished them. I have never given him any reason to- oh wait. Damn how did I forgot about that moment? I literally called him a brat and the way I must have sounded made it sound like I hated him. You did hate him. 

I didn’t mean to. I got cheated because of them. Did you have to blame him? I sighed to myself, I shouldn’t have been so horrible to him. I was just so angry and upset and and and I had absolutely no reason to blame him for the deeds of two selfish demons. There’s only one thing left to do.

Jumping up onto the roof I quickly ran over to the gates of his home. I stood there for a little bit hesitantly on if this will actually go well. Of course not you literally went on rampage in his house a few hours ago. Wow I really hate my brain right now. I slowly walked over to the front door, then pressed the door bell. Maybe I should come back tomorrow it would be rude to bother him now. You are a friggin’ demon, rudeness pours out of your blood. Is this how I am to everyone else because if so I’m surprised someone hasn’t tried to kill me yet. 

It was only moments later that Ciel opened the door and he did not look happy at all.

“Sebastian what the hell are you doing?” Ciel asked “If you here to-”

“No I came to apologize” I interrupted

His eyes widened as his mouth opened slightly, “Y-you came to apologize? You?”

Is that so unbelievable? A demon can apologize for his- oh I see why he’s shocked. “Yes I’m sorry for the way I acted earlier today it was completely uncalled for and I   
have no reason to butt into your personally life.”

Still he said nothing but that’s kinda to be expected I mean how often does a demon apologize to you.

“I’m also sorry for the way I treated you 125 years ago, I shouldn’t have been so cruel to you; after all it wasn’t you fault it was Hannah and Claude. I shouldn’t have turned my anger from them to you. It wasn’t like you could do something about it.”

Still he said nothing, he stood there looking at me with a shocked expression. I know this is shocking but it isn’t that surprising, is it?

“What bought this is on?” He asked

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, why are you apologizing? Is someone making you apologize? Is this some trick or-or-”

“No one is making me apologize I’m doing it out of my own free will!” I yelled a bit annoyed that he would think that way about me. “I realize that I have been horrible to you and I’m taking responsibility for my actions.”

“Why did you act that way? He asked

“Because I’m a demon and thats how I was trained to act and because I didn’t realize the truth sooner” I replied. As soon as the words tumbled out my mouth I silently gasped. What did I mention that?

Ciel looked me confused and I honestly hoped he didn’t ask what I meant because I can’t tell him now since I discovered my feelings for him literally a few minutes ago.   
“What do you mean Sebastian?” 

Damn I should’ve expected that. “Um what I mean was- um you see I-I um……I like you!” Wow super smooth.


End file.
